At Last
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Sedikit demi sedikit, kisah tentang Siwon dan kibum terkuak. Dan apa kisah selanjutnya? Dan bagaimana kisah cinta antara Kibum dan Donghae? Dapatkah mereka bersatu? [Chap 5 up] Mind RnR please? Kihae ff, Sj, DBSK, JYJ :D :P
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : At Last …

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast :

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

All member Sj

All member DBSK

Main Pair : KiHae

Genre : Romance, Family , yaoi, boy x boy, hurt, sad

Rated : T

Summary : Tak ada yang tahu akhir sebuah perjalanan seperti apa . Indah atau tidak, semua harus diterima dengan lapang dada . Pahit dan getirnya perjuangan akan terbayarkan akan kisah cinta dua manusia yang begitu kuat hingga mampu mematahkan permusuhan dua kubu Mafia yang sangat disegani .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Semua berawal dari kisah masalalu yang cukup kelam . Kelam , hingga tak ingin diingat oleh sesosok namja dewasa yang masih terlihat muda dan tampan . Walau usianya sudah menginjak 38 tahun . Tubuhnyapun seakan tak berkurang, tetap kuat dan perkasa . Seperti tahun- tahun sebelumnya .

Ia menyesap kopi paginya dengan tenang . Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya , mencoba menikmati rasa _mocha _di kopi tersebut .

Ia tersenyum tipis, sebelum senyum itu hilang tergantikan senyum kepedihan yang sangat mendalam .

_Flashback 15 tahun yang lalu, _

_Dia , dia berjalan dengan langkah tegapnya . Dengan seikat __ bunga mawar , dan beberapa bodyguard dibelakangnya . Dia, terus berjalan , meninggalkan jauh mobilnya di parkir Rumah Sakit ._

_Hari ini, adalah hari pertama dirinya menjadi seorang ayah . Ia menghela nafasnya , saat menginjakkan kakinya didepan ruang inap istrinya yang juga seorang namja seperti dirinya . Istri yang sangat dicintainya , sangat dan teramat ._

_Dia tersenyum , saat melihat putranya tertidur begitu lelapnya disamping tubuh istrinya . Dia menghampiri anaknya , mengakat dan membawa ke dalam dekapan hangatnya ._

_Dia menatap istrinya yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan haru bahagianya , "Saranghaeyo yeobo ", ucap istrinya dan memperbaiki posisi sandarannya di sisi ranjang . Dia, berjalan menghampiri istrinya , ia kecup kening sang istri lalu berakhir dibibir istrinya itu . Tak perlu cemas, di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dia, istrinya dan juga anaknya ._

"_Gomawoyo telah berjuang untuk anak kita ", ucapnya saat kecupan mesra itu terlepas . Istrinya tersenyum , "Sudah seharusnya", balasnya . Ia pun mengambil secara perlahan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan dari dekapan suaminya itu ._

"_Aku sempat bingung , aku kira anak kita seorang perempuan , ternyata dia laki-laki ", ujar Istrinya , dia tersenyum , "Yah, dia mengikuti jejakmu , terlalu manis untuk seorang namja ", timpal sang Suami ._

"_Benar, aku kan manis", kekeh sang istri , dia pun duduk disamping istrinya , lalu mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya kemudian turun untuk mengecup wajah putranya yang masih terjaga di atas dada istrinya ._

"_Kalian berdua memang manis ", ujarnya ._

"_Hm, bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permohonan untukku ?", tanya sang istri , dia menatap istrinya dengan tatapan – tentu saja - ._

"_Bisakah kau menjaganya hingga ia benar-benar aman ", pinta sang istri sambil mengusap lembut wajah mungil putranya . Dia mengangguk , "Tentu saja , aku akan menjaganya , kalau perlu aku akan membayar seluruh orang untuk melindungi anak kita , jika itu tak mampu, aku yang akan menjadi tameng terkahir untuk anak kita ", ujarnya yang membuat istrinya tersenyum senang ._

"_Memangnya kau mau kemana ?", tanyanya heran , sang istri tersenyum , " Aku tak kemana-mana , aku akan selalu ada dihatimu dan dihati anak kita ", ucapnya sebelum ia memeluk tubuh Suaminya itu ._

_Hingga saat itu tiba, hilang dan hancur . Bagaikan batu karang yang terhemp__a__s ombak ribuan kali . Kuat namun didalamnya ringkih ._

_Dia menangisi istrinya yang tergeletak di atas lantai rumah sakit , dengan dada yang tertembus peluru . Bukan hanya satu, melainkan tiga kali di tempat yang sama . Peluru-peluru itu menembus dadanya dan bersarang pada tembok belakang . Darah segar mengalir begitu derasnya , merah , kental dan berbau amis ._

_Tahukah kalau didalam dekapan istrinya itu, seoarang anak bayi menangis begitu pilunya . Namun , tak sedikitpun luka yang mengenai sang bayi ._

_Dia mengangkat anaknya dengan perlahan , air mata yang ia tahan ternyata sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menumpahkan segala kekecewaannya ._

_Sakit dan terluka , orang yang teramat ia cintai mati mengenaskan disaat dirinya lengah ._

_Tak ada yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya , pihak Rumah Sakitpun tak tahu akan kejadian itu . Dari cctv tak ada ditemukan kejanggalan yang berarti . Namun dia tahu , siapa pelaku pembunuh istrinya ._

"_Kau harus mati ditanganku ", ujarnya diiringi tangisnya dan tangis anaknya ._

_Flashback off ,_

Dia terkejut saat mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dengan keras. Menampakkan dua sosok pemuda tampan terbalutkan jas hitam yang begitu rapi . Jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang dipakai keduanya . Dan juga sebuah alat ' komunikasi ' di telinga mereka dan terhubung dengan kaca mata yang mereka kenakan .

Dua pemuda itu menunduk hormat , "Maafkan kami jika menganggu waktu anda Tn. Kangin ", ujar salah satu dari mereka .

Dia tersenyum , sebagai jawaban . Cukup simple, karena memang dirinya tak suka banyak bicara .

"Saya mendapat informasi dari Thailand , kalau penyelundupan senjata api sudah berhasil digagalkan oleh Siwon dan dia berhasil mengambil semua senjata api itu Tuan ", ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan diselingi senyum – gummy- nya . Tn. Kangin tersenyum lebar , "Apa lagi Hyukjae ?",tanyanya sedikit penasaran , karena dua anak buahnya yang sudah ia rekrut hampir tiga tahun terus saja mengumbar senyum .

Tn. Kangin bangkit dari duduknya , berjalan menghampiri keduanya , " Selain itu apa lagi Hyukjae ?",tanya Tn. Kangin pada namja yang sebelumnya berbicara , lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja tampan bertubuh jangkung , "Zhou Mi ?", yang dipanggil tertunduk hormat .

Ia tersenyum , "Tuan muda sedang menunggu anda di kamarnya ", ujar Zhou Mi , "Katanya , dia ingin anda menyuapinya Tuan ", sambung Hyukjae .

Tn . Kangin tertawa , "Dasar anak manja ", ujarnya disela-sela tawa khasnya . Kalau menyangkut soal anaknya , sejuta ekspresi yang terpendam akan keluar .

Tn . Kangin menepuk pundak kedua anak buahnya itu , "Gomawoyo , telah menjaganya selama ini ", Eunhyuk dan Zou Mi tersenyum , "Sudah tugas kami Tuan ", ujar mereka berdua serempak .

Tn . Kangin berjalan menuju pintu , namun langkahnya terhenti , "Oh ", ia seperti melupakan sesuatu , ia berbalik , "Zin Tien, pria berusia 28 tahun berkewarganegaraan China , kini sedang berada di bandara Incheon ", Tn. Kangin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya , ia pun memegang knop pintu, bersiap untuk membukanya .

"Dia membawa dua koper sabu-sabu ", ucapnya sebelum dirinya menghilang dibalik pintu .

Hyukjae dan Zhou Mi saling beradu pandang , "Ready ?",tanya Hyukjae , Zhou Mi mengangguk , "Let's go ", sahutnya sambil menjentikkan jarinya .

Tn . Kangin , ketua dari ' TRIAD ' , adalah sosok seorang bos yang sangat disegani . Ia ramah dan sangat sayang kepada anak semata wayangnya . Dia, adalah ' godfather' atau sering disebut sebagai ' kepala naga' . Dia membentuk sebuah persekutuan ' gangster ' sejak usianya menginjak umur 15 tahun . Dia , mempunyai darah kuat seorang mafia dari ayahnya , yang tak lain adalah pendiri mafia yang sangat terkenal di Jepang, Yakuza .

TRIAD berbeda dengan kelompok mafia lain , mereka tak bermain di prostitusi , mereka telah menyepakati , mereka akan melindungi dan menjaga setiap keluarga yang bekerja dalam lingkup TRIAD . Namun jangan salah , TRIAD sangat dikenal di mancanegara , mereka menjadi incaran para FBI . Tapi sayang , tak ada yang bisa melacak dimana TRIAD berada . Karena memang , salah satu anggota FBI adalah anggota TRIAD .

TRIAD banyak menggangalkan aksi perdagangan manusia , mencuri habis barang-barang selundupan , baik itu di dalam kota atau di luar kota . Mereka tak membunuh, kecuali dalam keadaan yang mendesak . Mereka selalu menutupi wajah mereka dengan topeng , menyembunyikan wajah asli mereka . Jika mereka harus berhadapan langsung dengan musuh .

TRIAD tersebar di berbagai Negara , mulai dari Korea Selatan sebagai centernya , Thailand, Singapura, China, Jepang, Italia , Rusia dan Kolombia .

Tn. Kangin atau yang mempunyai nama lengkap Lee Youngwoon ini juga seorang pembisnis handal . Bukan hanya ia berhasil dalam dunia gelapnya ia juga berhasil mendirikan beberapa perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh untuk Negara-Negara besar . Seperti , Inggris, Perancis dan juga Belanda .

Kontribusi yang diberikan oleh Tn. Kangin untuk negaranya sendiri juga sangat besar . Ia menyumbang 5 triliun untuk membangun panti asuhan setiap bulannya .

Semua telah di capainya , namun satu yang belum bisa diwujudkannya . Membunuh seseorang yang menghabisi nyawa istrinya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::**

Disebuah kamar yang terlihat sangat luas , seperti lapangan bola jika tak di muati beberapa perabotan . Di ranjang berukuran ' Queen Size ' itu yang penuh dengan boneka-boneka 'nemo' atau _Clown Fish_, terduduk seorang namja manis ditemani dengan seseorang namja tampan berambut ikal disampingnya .

Namja tampan itu tersenyum , memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dan membuat pipi chubbynya menaik . Ia terlalu suka melihat namja manis itu memajukan bibirnya hingga membuatnya semakin lucu .

Namja tampan itu mengusap lembut rambut namja manis itu , "Tunggu sebentar , Tuan pasti sedang berada di ruang kerjanya ", ujarnya menenangkan . Namja manis itu menyipitkan matanya , menatap tajam mata namja tampan itu .

"Kau tahu, appaku menomor satukan pekerjaannya daripada aku Kyu , aku jadi bosan dengannya , dia jahat , dia tak mengerti aku , aku ingin dengannya ", rengeknya manja pada sosok yang ia panggil Kyu . Cho Kyuhyun atau sering dipanggil Kyu menggelengkan kepalanya , "Jangan bicara seperti itu Hae, Tn. Kangin mencari uang untukmu, untuk kebutuhanmu " ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan .

Hae atau Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Tapi, aku membutuhkannya Kyu", Donghae memeluk erat Kyuhyun . Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerima pelukan tersebut . Ia usap kepala Donghae dengan sayang .

Ia usap punggung Donghae , "Menangislah ", pinta Kyuhyun lembut . Tak butuh lama , suara isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya yang bewarna pink itu .

Cho Kyuhyun , namja tampan bertubuh tinggi . Dianggap Donghae sebagai Hyungnya sendiri . Adalah anak dari teman Tn. Kangin . Ayahnya adalah kaki tangan Tn. Kangin . Keluarga besar Cho yang sangat berhutang budi kepada Tn. Kangin , karena pada tahun dimana krisis besar-besaran dan terjadi kebangkrutan di Perusahaan Keluarga Cho, dengan senang hati Tn. Kangin menanam sahamnya di Perusahaan tersebut . Hingga kini, Perusahaan tersebut dan berkembang menjadi Perusahaan elit metropolitan dalam bidang komunikasi .

Lee Donghae atau sering dipanggil Hae , adalah namja manis yang mempunyai _angelic smile _yang bisa membuat hati merasa teduh jika melihat senyum indah itu . Mempunyai tubuh putih dan bersih , mempunyai paras manis dan bibir sexy tipis bewarna _pale pink . _Dia, sangat manja terhadap siapapun . Dia, tak suka makan sendiri . Dia , tak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu hal sendiri . Dia sangat cengeng , namun tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Kyuhyun atau Siwon . Dia , begitu mencintai Ayah dan seluruh keluarganya . Namun jangan salah, jika dia adalah seorang ' penembak ' jitu . Bakat yang diturunkan oleh kakeknya . Ayah dari Tn Kangin . Tapi, dia benci dengan benda itu . Karna benda itu, Ibunya tewas .

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya , ia usap air mata disudut mata Donghae , "Sudah cukup menangisnya hm , jika Tn Kangin tak bisa menemanimu , aku, Siwon dan Sungmin Hyungkan selalu ada untukmu ", ujar Kyuhyun lembut , Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Kyu, gomawo ", jawabnya diselingi oleh senyuman yang mampu membuat hati Kyuhyun senang .

Dia , menyukai Donghae sejak lama . Namun niatnya ia urungkan , atau mungkin akan ia hapus . Karena , Donghae hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak , seperti halnya Siwon . Tapi, sampai kapanpun rasa itu akan ia pendam dan ia simpan didasar hatinya , karena menurutnya melindungi namja manis ini adalah tanggung jawabnya dan itu sudah lebih dari sekedar cukup .

Donghae mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun , lalu tersenyum , "Gomawoyo Kyu ", ujarnya sekali lagi . Kyuhyun tersenyum , seraya menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Cheonmaneyo ", jawabnya .

**…**

Dibalik pintu kamar tidur Donghae , Tn. Kangin tersenyum . Begitu cintanyakah anaknya terhadap dirinya .

Dia berbalik , hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut , kalau saja tidak ada orang yang menahan tubuhnya . Tn . Kangin tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap lembut kedua lengan yang berada diatas perutnya .

"Appa ", rengek Donghae manja sambil menggoyangkan tangannya , dengan begitu tubuh Tn. Kangin juga ikut bergoyang . Tn. Kangin membalikkan tubuhnya , ia tatap lembut mata anaknya yang memerah . Ia tahu, kalau anaknya baru saja selesai menangis .

Tn. Kangin mengacak rambut Donghae dengan acakan sayang , ia tundukan wajahnya , untuk mengecup kening anaknya itu , "Selamat pagi Hae", sapanya , Donghae memajukan bibirnya . Bukannya menjawab , ia malah memalingkan wajahnya , "Aku lapar ", ucapnya ketus dan jangan lupakan hentakan kakinya kesal . Tn . Kangin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya yang begitu kekanakan padahal usianya menginjak 16 tahun ini .

Tn. Kangin membawa wajah Donghae ke hadapannya , "Baiklah, Appa minta maaf sebelumnya ", Donghae memasang wajah datarnya mendengar permintaan maaf Tn. Kangin , "Kau mau Appa menyuapimu hm ?",tanya Tn. Kangin . Donghae tersenyum , lalu mengangguk , "Tentu Appa ", ujarnya riang sambil memeluk tubuh Tn. Kangin .

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu dari balik pintu tersenyum , diikuti beberapa pelayan dan para bodyguard di sekitar ruangan itu .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terlihat cukup sepi di sebuah rumah yang tak cukup besar namun terlihat sangat rapi . Dari taman rumah tersebut , menampakkan seorang namja berwajah cantik , dia berjongkok sambil menyirami tanamannya dengan air .

Dia menolehkan wajahnya , saat mendengar deru mobil masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya . Dia berdiri, dan ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok itu , "Kibum-ah ", ujarnya sambil berlari menghampiri seorang namja tampan yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewah.

Dia menjatuhkan air mata , disela-sela pelukannya yang begitu sangat erat , " Eomma sangat merindukanmu Kibum , kenapa kau baru pulang ", keluhnya yang hanya dijawab dehemen kecil dari putranya itu .

"Kibum , kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaan Eomma, kau tak merindukan Eommamu yang cantik ini hm ?", Kibum tersenyum kecil menanggapinya . Eommanya terlalu berlebihan menurutnya . Yah~ , dua tahun hanya sebentar saja bukan ?

"Sudahlah Eomma , jangan menangis lagi ", ujarnya sambil mendekap tubuh Eommanya , mengajaknya berjalan untuk memasuki rumah sederhananya itu , "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu ", lanjutnya lagi yang membuahkan tawa kecil dari Eommanya .

Kim Kibum, harus meninggalkan Eommanya untuk melanjutkan study ke America . Namun dia harus dengan terpaksa meninggalkan sekolahnya , karena setiap hari Eommanya menghubungi dirinya untuk memintanya pulang . Bagaimana Kibum tak iba atau merasa terganggu atas ucapan itu setiap harinya . Hingga akhirnya , ia kembali ke tanah Korea tercinta .

Kibum , mempunyai paras yang sangat tampan . Mempunyai pipi chubby, hidung mancung , bertubuh tegap dan tinggi , juga berkulit putih . Rambutnya sedikit panjang, hingga menutupi setengah keningnya .

Dia sedikit bingung dengan Eommanya , dua tahun lalu ia dipaksa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke America , namun kenapa saat ini Eommanya memaksa dirinya untuk kembali ke Korea ? Ah~ , Eommanya memang aneh .

Biarpun aneh, dia sangat mencintai Eommanya tersebut . Baginya , Eommanya adalah segalanya . Dia tak mempunyai seorang ayah , karena menurut penuturan Eommanya , ayahnya telah meninggal saat dirinya masih kecil . Tentu saja Kibum tak ingat dengan hal itu .

Kim Heechul , adalah Eomma dari Kibum . Berparas cantik dan bertubuh tinggi semampai . Walau dia seorang namja , dia sangat ahli dalam urusan masak-memasak . Dia juga sangat mencintai Kibum , karena baginya Kibum adalah hartanya yang paling beharga .

Kibum mendudukan dirinya dimeja makan , "Kau memasak apa Eomma ?",tanya Kibum sedikit keras mengigat kalau Heechul berada di perkarangan rumah . Heechul masuk dengan seekor anak anjing didalam dekapannya , "Eomma tak memasak , Eomma kira kau tak pulang hari ini ", jawab Heechul sambil tertawa mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari Kibum .

Heechul duduk disamping Kibum , mengusap punggung tangan Kibum , "Kita makan diluar saja ,bagaimana ?",tanya Heechul lembut, Kibum mengangguk , "Jika itu baik ", balasnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae tertidur dipangkuan sang Appa , "Appa ", panggilnya dengan sedikit manja , "Ada apa ?", tanya Tn. Kangin sambil mengusap rambut anaknya itu .

Donghae mengambil boneka nemo , dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya , "Apa yang Appa kerjakan selama tiga hari di Thailand ? dan kenapa selama itu Appa tidak ada menghubungiku ?", tanya Donghae penasaran . Ia pun mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap sendu wajah Tn. Kangin , "Appa ada bisnis disana ", jawabnya jujur . Memang ada bisnis bukan ? Donghae tahu jika bisnis yang dibicarakan Appanya adalah tentang hal-hal yang sering membuatnya takut .

Donghae membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk , "Appa , tinggalkan dunia itu Appa, aku takut jika suatu hal yang buruk terjadi padamu , aku takut jika aku akan kehilangan dirimu juga Appa ", Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya . Tn. Kangin yang melihat itu tersenyum , ia usap lembut air mata yang bergulir di pipi mulus Donghae , " Semua ada batasnya Hae , dan Appa belum mencapai batas itu ", Tn. Kangin menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya , "Batas dimana Appa menemukan pembunuh Eommamu ", ujar Tn. Kangin dingin dan menusuk , seakan menyimpan amarah yang cukup besar . Dendam yang tak akan bisa ia hapuskan begitu saja oleh tiupan angin .

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya , "Appaa ", rengek Donghae manja . Ia takut jika Appanya bicara tantang hal ini . Pembunuhan !

Tn. Kangin mengusap punggung Donghae , "Appa akan meninggalkan dunia gelap ini , jika Appa sudah mendapatkan apa yang Appa mau ", Donghae memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Tn. Kangin .

Pelukan ini, dia takut jika pelukan ini tak bisa lagi ia rasakan nantinya . Dia takut, jika dia harus kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti dihidupnya . Cukup satu pelukan yang tak pernah ia rasakan , dia tak mau jika pelukan hangat ini, akan berubah menjadi pelukan beku yang mematikan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sesosok namja tampan dengan balutan jas lengkap , berjalan dengan langkah cepat . Diikuti tiga orang dibelakangnya . Dia meletakkan satu koper di mobil yang sudah diberi tanda ' X ', lalu melanjutkan meletakkan satu koper satunya di mobil yang bertanda ' Z ' .

Dia tersenyum , saat semua misinya berakhir . Dalam hitungan detik , koper-koper itu meledak secara bersamaan , hingga menimbulkan dentuman keras yang membuat dinding beton itu runtuh . Dan jangan lupakan , api yang merembet ke mobil-mobil lainnya .

Dia bersembunyi , saat beberapa orang berhamburan dan bunyi sirine kebakaran berbunyi . Dia memberi kode kepada tiga temannya yang lain , bahwa misi selanjutnya akan segera dimulai .

Tap . Tap . Tap .

Dia berlari dengan langkah yang tepat menaiki anak tangga . Dia berdiri didepan pintu besi yang terlihat sangat kokoh . Dlam sekali tendangan , pintu besi itu hancur . Sungguh takjub !

Dia tersenyum , saat melihat apa yang ia cari ada dihadapan matanya . Tiga koper uang dan dua koper sabu-sabu . Tiga temannya masuk dan mengambil koper-koper tersebut .

Dia mengambil spidol yang tergeletak dimeja , lalu mulai menuliskan kata-kata pada salah satu sisi dinding .

**Kami beraksi kembali , terima kasih untuk apa yang kami ambil . Ini bukan hakmu . Bersiaplah mendekati ajalmu , salam dariku . SC ' TRIAD ' **

Semenit kemudian , ruangan itu tak ada lagi hawa . Hanya ada kepulan asap dari dalam ruangan tersebut .

…**.**

"Kau gila Siwon Hyung !", pekik salah satu dari keempatnya yang mempunyai wajah manis dan pipi chubby , dan terlihat lebih muda dari ketiganya , oh ~ wajah manis orientalnya .

Siwon tersenyum , "Aku hanya ingin balas dendam dengan mereka Henry", ujarnya ringan mengalihkan tatapan maut dari ketiga temannya , "Apa kita langsung balik ke rumah ? ", tanya Siwon kepada ketiga temannya yang duduk tenang di jok belakang . Sedangkan dirinya , focus pada arah depan . Karena memang , ia memegang setir mobil .

Henry memajukan bibirnya , ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang ada disampingnya , "Sungmin Hyung, pasti dia merindukan si _baby fish _itukan ?", bisik Henry yang dianggukan oleh Sungmin . Sungmin , si namja manis yang mempunyai gigi kelinci hanya bisa mengangguk karena memang dirinya tengah ditatap oleh Siwon dari kaca spion .

Siwon berdehem , membuat Henry terkejut , " Eh Hyung, heheh", tawanya garing dan membuahkan tawa dari Sungmin dan Shindong . Shindong, namja bertubuh sedikit gempal namun sangat cekatan dalam urusan melarikan diri . Kemampuannya dalam menghajar musuh pun tak tanggung-tanggung .

Semua seakan tahu jika memang Siwon sangat teramat menyayangi Donghae . Baginya , ia hidup untuk Donghae . Namun sayang , Donghae hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak . Tapi Siwon tak kecewa dengan keputusan Donghae seperti itu, baginya dekat dengan Donghae tanpa ada status yang lebih dari itu cukup membuatnya bahagia . Walau dalam hatinya ia masih berharap .

Choi Siwon, sangat berterimakasih kepada Tn. Kangin . Diapun diangkat menjadi anak oleh Tn . Kangin saat usianya menginjak 6 tahun , sedangkan saat itu usia Donghae menginjak usia satu tahun . Siwon , sangat ingat bagaimana kekejaman seseorang saat menghabisi ayahnya tepat dihadapannya . Musuhnya sama dengan musuh besar Tn. Kangin, Appa angkatnya .

Bagaimana ia tahu , ia sangat ingat betul . Tatto yang dipakai oleh seseorang yang membunuh Appanya . Tatto bergambar ular dilengan kanannya .

Tatto itu adalah tanda bahwa mereka adalah anggota mafia dari ' SNAKERS ' . Namun sayang , hingga saat ini ia belum bisa bertemu secara langsung , bos besar SNAKERS . Yang ia yakini, sebagai pembunuh Appanya . Dan satu rahasia yang Siwon sembunyikan , hanya dia dan Tn. Kangin yang tahu, kalau dia adalah anggota FBI yang sangat dikagumi dan dibanggakan .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae tertidur lelap , namun sedetik kemudian ia membuka matanya . Ia menjatuhkan air matanya , "Eomma , aku sangat merindukanmu ", ia menutup matanya kembali .

Selama hidupnya , ia tak pernah mengenal sosok Ibu . Begitu inginnya ia mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang Ibu .

Donghae terbangun secara cepat , saat mendengar pintu terbuka . Ia memiringkan kepalanya , "Tak ada siapa-siapa ", ujar Donghae saat melihat pintu tertutup dan tak ada orang didalam kamarnya . Cukup jelas , karena memang penerangan dikamarnya sangat terang . Donghae sangat takut dengan namanya gelap . Sangat takut . Mungkin dia lebih pantas sebagai dibilang penakut, dengan cicak pun ia juga sangat takut .

Donghae kembali merebahkan dirinya , namun alangkah terkejutnya saat ia berbalik . Matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang namja tampan tengah tersenyum sangat lebar , "H-hyung ", ucapnya terbata , "Siwoniie Hyung!", pekiknya saat keterkejutannya hilang . Ia pun memeluk Siwon dengan sangat erat .

Siwon mengusap punggung Donghae , "Aku merindukanmu ", ujar Siwon , Donghae mengangguk , "Nado ", balas Donghae . Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon , "Woniie Hyung ", panggil Donghae . Siwon menundukkan wajahnya , mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae , "Ada apa ?", tanya Siwon .

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , hingga kini mata mereka saling beradu pandang . Tergambar jelas pandangan sayang yang begitu tersirat dalam sorot mata Siwon , namun hal itu tidak terlihat dari sorot mata Donghae . Sedih? Tentu saja , namun ia mencoba menerima . Semua akan indah pada waktunya .

"Aku ingin bersekolah formal Hyung, aku ingin bersekolah seperti Kyu, dan juga si Mochie jelek itu ", keluh Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya , Siwon tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut rambut Donghae , "Apa Appa mengizinkanmu ?",tanya Siwon , Donghae menggeleng . Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali pada dada bidang Siwon , " Aku belum bilang ", Donghae memejamkan matanya . Mengirup aroma maskulin pada tubuh seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi , seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya .

"Hyung, besok bantu aku untuk membujuk Appa hm ", pinta Donghae manja . Ah~ Siwon teramat suka akan kemanjaan ini . Donghae akan mengeluarkan kemanjaannya hanya kepada orang yang begitu ia sayangi , seperti , dirinya , Kyuhyun , Hyukjae, Sungmin , Zhoumi dan musuh bebuyutannya , Henry .

Siwon tersenyum , "Tentu saja ", Siwon mengecup kening Donghae , "Tidurlah ", Donghae mengangguk dan mencari posisi nyaman dalam dekapan Siwon .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::**

Kibum turun dari ranjangnya , melirik sekilas ke jam yang tergantung di dinding . Kibum menguap , "Jam 3 ",ucapnya sebelum dirinya melangkahkan kakinya kea rah dapur . Rasa haus ditenggorokannya , memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya .

Ia kembali ke kamarnya , duduk di tepi ranjangnya . Ia mengambil seragam sekolah yang berada disamping tubuhnya , ia tersenyum , "Lagi dan lagi pindah sekolah ", gumamnya pelan sambil mengusap seragam putih berlambangkan ' SM High School ' .

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya , sebelum dirinya benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sedikit infomasi mengenai beberpa cast dalam ff ini ,

- Lee Youngwoon/Kangin berusia 38 Tahun

- Lee Donghae berusia 16 tahun

- Choi Siwon 20 tahun ,

- Cho Kyuhyun 17 tahun, bergabung dengan TRIAD pada saat usianya menginjak 12 tahun dan menjadi anggota keluarga Lee pada saat itu juga ,

- Lee Sungmin 18 tahun bergabung dengan TRIAD pada usianya menginjak 15 tahun , Eommanya ada hubungan keluarga dengan istrinya Tn. Kangin .

Lee Hyukjae 20 tahun , bergabung di TRIAD saat usianya 12 tahun bersama-sama dengan Zhou Mi yang asli orang China . Mereka berdua adalah salah kedua orang kepercayaan Tn . Kangin . Mereka juga anak yatim piatu .

- Henry Lau berusia 16 tahun , berasal dari China , yang tidak lain sepupu dari Zhou Mi . Bergabung dengan TRIAD pada usianya yang 8 tahun . Cukup belia ,

- Shin Dong Hee , bergabung menjadi anggota TRIAD saat dirinya msih kecil karena memang dirinya adalah anak dari teman baik Tn. Kangin .

- Kim Kibum , 16 tahun .

- Kim Heechul , 39 tahun .

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana readers ? Lanjut atau tidak …**

**Nih ff saya persembahakn untuk salah satu readers yang teleh merequest ff tentang Mafia dengan pairing Kihae .. ^^ , semoga kalian suka eoh … **

**.**

**.**

**^^ , Mind RnR please , follow , n fave …**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : At Last …

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast :

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

All member Sj

All member DBSK

Main Pair : KiHae

Genre : Romance, Family , yaoi, alur lambat (dimohon mengerti ) :D

Rated : T

Summary : Tak ada yang tahu akhir sebuah perjalanan seperti apa . Indah atau tidak, semua harus diterima dengan lapang dada . Pahit dan getirnya perjuangan akan terbayarkan akan kisah cinta dua manusia yang begitu kuat hingga mampu mematahkan permusuhan dua kubu Mafia yang sangat disegani .

Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Kibum turun dari ranjangnya , melirik sekilas ke jam yang tergantung di dinding . Kibum menguap , "Jam 3 ",ucapnya sebelum dirinya melangkahkan kakinya kea rah dapur . Rasa haus ditenggorokannya , memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ._

_Ia kembali ke kamarnya , duduk di tepi ranjangnya . Ia mengambil seragam sekolah yang berada disamping tubuhnya , ia tersenyum , "Lagi dan lagi pindah sekolah ", gumamnya pelan sambil mengusap seragam putih berlambangkan ' SM High School ' ._

_Ia merebahkan tubuhnya , sebelum dirinya benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya ._

_Lee Suhae :::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disebuah ruangan bewarna putih yang tidak terlalu besar , terlihat tiga orang namja didalam ruangan tersebut . Suasana tegang sangat terasa . Lihat saja , wajah satu dari keduanya . Menampakkan sebuah amarah tertahan . Lain lagi dengan dua orang yang lainnya , mereka berdua memasang wajah sedihnya . Terlebih dengan namja yang terlihat lebih muda dari keduanya dan memiliki wajah manis dari yang lain . Namja manis itu , Lee Donghae sedang berusaha membujuk sang Appa , Tn Kangin agar menuruti kemauannya .

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca , Dia berjalan menghampiri Tn. Kangin yang tengah duduk disalah satu sofa panjang . Dia mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping tubuh Tn. Kangin , "Appaa", rengeknya manja sambil memeluk tubuh Tn. Kangin .

Tn. Kangin tak bergeming, dia hanya diam membiarkan anak semata wayangnya tengah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya – puppyeyes- yang bisa meruntuhkan tembok pertahannya .

Siwon , salah satu dari ketiganya tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang seperti anak kecil dimatanya . Siwon berjalan mendekati Donghae dan Tn. Kangin .

"Izinkanlah dia Appa , aku berjanji aku akan terus memantaunya ", ujar Siwon , ia pun mendudukan diri disamping tubuh Donghae . Donghae mengangguk membenarkan , "Ne, Appa , ayolah Appa , lagipula ada Kyu dan Mochi juga , aku yakin mereka bisa melindungiku ", Tn. Kangin menolehkan wajahnya , menatap mata Donghae yang begitu dalam menatapnya .

Tn. Kangin tersenyum , seraya mengusap lembut pipi Donghae , "Baiklah , Appa izinkan , tapi kau harus ingat apa yang sudah kau janjikan dengan Appa ", ucap Tn. Kangin yang dianggukan mantap oleh Donghae , "Tentu Appa , aku akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku akan berhati-hati ", Donghae memeluk tubuh Tn. Kangin , merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang Appa . Dengan senang hati Tn. Kangin memeluknya , memberi kehangatan untuk anak semata wayangnya . Ia pun mencium pucuk kepala Donghae , "Appa sangat mencintaimu ", Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya , dan ia semakin mempererat pelukannya .

"Aku juga mencintaimu Appa ", Donghae memejamkan matanya , menerima usapan lembut dipunggung dan di kepalanya . Yah , Siwon yang mengusap lembut punggungnya sedangkan Tn. Kangin dengan sayang mengusap kepalanya .

'_Aku juga mencintaimu Eomma '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

BRRRAAAAKKKK

Seorang namja tampan dengan balutan jas bewarna putih , menghamburkan segala sesuatu yang berada diatas meja kerjanya .

Dia , dia melemparkan pandangannya kepada beberapa orang disana , "Kalian bodoh , bodoh!", umpatnya kesal , iapun berjalan menghampiri anak buahnya , lalu memukul satu persatu perut mereka . Hingga membuat mereka terjatuh , menahan sakit tepat di ulu hati mereka .

"Bisa-bisanya kalian tertipu dengan hal semudah itu ", dia berdecak kesal , lantas menendang salah satu anak buahnya , tepat di kepala .

"SEMUA KELUAR , KELUAR ", teriaknya menggema didalam ruangan tersebut . Dia menggebrak meja dengan sangat kuat , "Yunho , kau tinggal ", titah dia , yang dianggukan oleh namja tampan bertubuh athletis .

"Ada apa Tn. Hangeng ?",tanyanya santun , dia , Tn . Hangeng berbalik , memandang Yunho dengan tatapan lurus , "Apa mereka TRIAD ?",tanyanya penasaran . Yunho , mengangguk membenarkan , "Benar Tuan , dalang semua ini adalah TRIAD ", jawab Yunho .

Hangeng berdecih , "Sialan mereka ! ", umpatnya kesal , "Kau harus cari tahu , dimana keberadaan mereka , aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan mereka ", Yunho mengangguk , "Baik Tuan ", Yunho pun membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Tn. Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan .

Tn. Hangeng – Tan Hangeng , adalah ketua dari SNAKERS . Berperawakan tinggi dan juga berwajah tampan . Dia , dia adalah musuh terbesar dari TRIAD . TRIAD , mempunyai kepanjangan ' **TRIANGLE and DEATH ' . **

Dia , dia tak ingin semua orang mengetahui masa lalunya . Dia , pribadi yang sangat tertutup . Satu impiannya , membunuh semua anggota TRIAD , dan juga membalas apa yang telah dilakukan TRIAD di masalalu hingga membuat dia ditinggalkan oleh istri tercinta dan juga anaknya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum menikmati angin sore menggunakan sepeda barunya . Setelah pulang sekolah , dia memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan dan tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya .

Dia terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang . Tujuannya saat ini adalah taman kota yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari kediamannya . Mencari ketenangan , pikirnya .

…

Donghae bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Siwon , "Hyung , boleh ya , sebentar saja ", untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae mengatakan hal yang sama pada Siwon .

Siwon melepaskan tangan Donghae dengan lembut , ia tatap mata Donghae , "Dengar , kau ingin Hyungmu ini mati di tangan Appamu hm ?",Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Kalau begitu , kau kembali ke kamarmu saat ini juga , Hyung ada tugas ", Donghae memajukan bibirnya kesal . Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh rahasia , "Ok , baiklah Hyungku , aku akan kembali ke kamarku ", Donghae dengan cepat berlari keluar dari kamar Siwon setelah dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi kanan Siwon .

Siwon tersenyum kecil , "Tidak berubah ", gumamnya pelan . Namun sedetik kemudian wajah cerianya harus tergantikan oleh wajah dingin yang mematikan .

Ia merogoh saku celanya , saat mendengar ponselnya berdering . Dia diam , mendengarkan sebuah perintah dari ujung telepon sana .

'_Anggota SNAKERS kini tengah berada di pelabuhan , kalian harus bisa merebut apa yang mereka incar . Kalian harus ingat , pakai topeng kalian , jangan terkecoh . Berjuanglah '_

Siwon menutup ponselnya . Ia remas ponsel itu dengan sangat kuat . Tatapannya menyiratkan sebuah dendam yang terpendam cukup lama .

"Kau harus mati ditanganku ", ujarnya dingin , ia pun menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar seseorang melangkah mendekati pintu kamarnya . Yah , dia sangat peka terhadap suara . Dia pun bisa mendeteksi suara langkah sejauh 1 km . Cukup jauh .

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya , "Sungmin Hyung , Sihdong Hyung ", sapanya kepada dua orang yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya .

Sungmin membalasnya senyum Siwon dengan senyum khas miliknya , "Cepat bersiap ", Sungmin melemparkan sebuah senjata laras panjang kepada Siwon .

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya , "Untuk apa Hyung ?",tanyanya heran , ia mengangkat wajahnya kala Shindong menyentuh pundaknya , "Untuk berjaga-jaga saja ", Jawab Shindong .

Siwon tertawa kecil , lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari balik jasnya , "Ini pun lebih dari cukup ", ucapnya sambil mengelus benda tersebut . Yah, sebuah pistol yang sangat dibencinya namun juga sangat disayanginya . Pistol tersebutlah yang digunakan seseorang yang Siwon ketehui adalah Bos Besar SNAKERS dalam menghabisi nyawa Ayahnya , Choi Yoochun .

Sungmin dan Shindong tersenyum maklum . Mereka berdua sangat tahu , bagaimana kisah kelam seorang Choi Siwon .

"Sudahlah , cepat bergegas ", ajak Shindong , Sungmin dan Siwonpun mengangguk , "Let's go ", ujar Sungmin .

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat diambang pintu kamarnya . Sungmin dan Shindongpun ikut berhenti , "Ada apa ?",tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Siwon , "Siapa yang ikut dalam misi ini ?",tanya Siwon .

"Henry , Hyukjae dan juga Kyuhyun ", jawab Shindong , Siwon mengangguk , "Suruh Zhoumi untuk mengawasi Donghae , aku rasa dia mempunyai ide gila ", ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis , lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya . Diikuti Sungmin dan Shindong sebelum mereka menelpon Zhoumi tentunya .

…

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kala ia melihat namja tampan yang tengah berdiri tegap didepan pintu kamarnya dan tepat bertatap wajah dengan dirinya saat ini .

Donghae menghela nafasnya , lalu menggeser tempat duduknya hingga kini ia duduk ditepi ranjang .

"Hyung , kau tak lelah ?",tanya Donghae , sosok itu – Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak , aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini ", jawabnya dengan nada sombong disana .

'_Tidak Mochi , tidak dia, uh , menyebalkan', _teriak Donghae dalam hati . Padahal dia sudah merencanakan aksi – melarikan diri – jika saja Zhomi datang dan menghancurkan ide brilliant nya .

Donghae turun dari ranjang , memakai sendal bergambar ikan lalu melangkahkan kakinya . Zhoumi menatap Donghae dengan tatapan – mau kemana kau ? –

Donghae berdecih , "Aku mau susu Hyung , aku haus ", kilah Donghae . Zhoumi melihat ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dari anak bos yang sangat ia sayangi ini . Hampir semua anggota TRIAD sangat menyayangi Donghae . Si anak manja yang keras kepala .

Zhoumi mengangguk , "Baiklah ", Zhoumi menggeser tubuhnya , membiarkan Donghae melangkah melewatinya . Zhoumi tersenyum saat ia melihat seringaian setan yang sudah pasti ditularkan Kyuhyun kepada Donghae .

Donghae melirik sekilas ke belakang , _'Gotcha , dia lengah ',_Donghae langsung saja berlari dengan sekuat tenaga . Menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat . Tak ada pengawal dan tak ada pelayan . Entah kemana perginya . Seakan kemenangan berpihak padanya .

Donghae tersenyum menang , "Sedikit lagi Lee Donghae , kau akan mencium udara kebebasan ", pekiknya girang . Pintu utama sudah berada didepan matanya . Dan tinggal berapa langkah lagi dia akan mencapainya .

Donghae membuka pintu dengan tergesa , "Ye-aahhhh ", Donghae mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar . Saat dia tahu , Zhoumi sudah berada di depannya saat ini .

Donghae menghentakan kakinya kesal , "Ayolah Hyung , sebentar saja , aku hanya ingin menikmati udara sore hari yang cerah ini ", Donghae memasang tatapan memelasnya . Biasanya tatapannya ini akan mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun , termasuk Appanya , Tn. Kangin .

Zhoumi menutup matanya , sepertinya usaha Donghae berhasil .

Zhoumi menatap Donghae dengan tatapan lurus , "Hanya dua puluh menit ", Donghae mengangguk senang menjawabnya .

"Kau sangat baik Hyung ", puji Donghae diiringi dengan senyum manisnya . Hal itu membuat Zhoumi tertawa , lalu mengacak rambut Donghae dengan gerakan sayang , "Kau bisa saja , kajja , aku tak mau kalau kita akan ketahuan oleh Tuan ", ujar Zhoumi sambil matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan .

Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Zhoumi , "Kajja", teriaknya penuh semangat .

Sebenarnya , Tn. Kangin melarang siapapun untuk mengajak Donghae untuk keluar rumah . Dengan alasan , itu akan membahayakan nyawa Donghae secara tidak langsung .

Mereka tak bisa menemukan satu sama lain , mungkin belum saatnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko roti milik Eommanya . Dia , dia terus mengayuh sepeda itu dengan sedikit lebih cepat . Hingga kini , ia berada di depan toko roti yang dibangun susah payah oleh Eomma tercintanya .

"Kau mau apa Kibum-ah ?",tanya Heechul saat melihat sang anak masuk kedalam toko rotinya . Kibum menggeleng , "Tak ada Eomma , aku hanya ingin duduk ", Kibumpun berjalan menghampiri sebuah bangku yang terletak disudut ruangan . Heechul tersnyum , lalu dirinya kembali ke meja kasir . Melayani para konsumen yang ingin membeli rotinya .

Kibum memandang keluar jendela . Hatinya terasa damai saat ini . Walaupun hari pertama dirinya di sekolah tak begitu mengesankan , setidaknya sore hari ini bisa mengembalikkan suasana hainya yang sedang tak baik .

Kibum mengalihkan matanya ke arah pintu masuk . Dirinya menangkap dua namja yang entah kenapa menyedot perhatiannya . Ia seakan penasaran dengan dua namja itu . Dua namja yang mempunyai perbedaan tinggi yang lumayan jauh . Yang satu bertubuh tinggi , dengan balutan jas bewarna hitam . Kibum bisa lihat , kalau namja itu mempunyai paras tampan walau sebuah kaca mata menutupi mata namja itu . Seperti agen rahasia , pikir Kibum . Saat dirinya melihat sebuah alat yang dipasang di telinga namja itu yang terhubung dengan kaca mata .

Lalu pandangan Kibum jatuh pada sosok namja yang kini tengah berdiri disamping namja tinggi itu . Kibum memperhatikan namja itu dengan seksama .

"Manis ", gumamnya tanpa sadar , saat dirinya melihat namja itu tersenyum begitu merekah . Seperti sekuntum bunga mawar yang tiba-tiba mekar dimusim dingin . Indah ,

Kibum dapat memastikan , kalau tinggi namja itu masih dibawahnya , "Pendek ", koreksinya lagi . Namun Kibum tak bisa memungkiri , kalau namja itu begitu lucu dimatanya . Namja itu memakai pakaian kaos biasa dengan celana pendek . Simple , tapi sangat sempurna dimata Kibum .

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Ada yang memiliki ", ucapnya lagi . Kibumpun menundukkan wajahnya , kala namja manis itu melihat ke arahnya . Kibum berdo'a , semoga saja namja tadi tak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah dipandang sedemikian rupa .

…

Donghae memandang hampir kesudut ruangan , ia merasa kalau dirinya tengah diperhatikan . Entah siapa ,

Hingga matanya berhenti pada satu sosok . Sosok namja yang kini tengah membaca sebuah buku , novel mungkin . Karena Donghae tidak begitu jelas melihatnya .

"Ada apa ?",tanya Zhoumi saat melihat Donghae diam tanpa melakukan suatu hal .

Donghae mengalihkan padangannya , menatap Zhoumi dengan hangat , "Tidak ada Hyung ", jawabnya , dan Zhoumi tersenyum mendengarnya . Walau Zhoumi tahu , ada yang disembunyikan oleh Donghae dan dia pun merasakannya . Ia bisa merasa , kalau ada seseorang yang begitu lekat mengintainya , atau mungkin hanya memperhatikannya . Oh~ , entahlah .

Donghae tersenyum begitu ramah pada sosok namja yang sangat cantik dimatanya . Dilihat dari wajahnya , sepertinya usianya tak berbeda dengan usia ayahnya . Walau sebenarnya tak ada yang lebih cantik dari wajah Eommanya . Meskipun ia tak pernah melihat dengan langsung wajah seseorang yang telah melahirkannya .

"Nanti kemari lagi ya ", namja itu berucap , Donghae mengangguk , "Ya , gomawo ", balas Donghae sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya . Tanpa diduga , namja itu mencubit pipi Donghae dengan gemas .

"Kau sangat lucu , siapa namamu ?",tanya namja itu tanpa berdosa telah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada Donghae , pikir Zhoumi . Sebenarnya Zhoumi ingin sekali memaki namja yang lebih tua daripada dirinya , kalau saja tangan Donghae tak menggenggam erat tangannnya .

Donghae tersenyum , "Donghae imnida ", Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya .

"Aku Heechul , panggil saja Heechul Eomma ", ucap namja itu – Heechul walau terdengar seperti paksaan . Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya , "Ne Eomma , ne ", balasnya senang .

"Sebaiknya kau harus pulang ", Donghae melirik sekilas kea rah Zhoumi , "Aku pulang dulu Eomma , nanti aku kesini lagi ", pamit Donghae .

Heechul tersenyum , "Ne , hati-hatilah Donghae ", Donghae melambaikan tangannya , kalau saja Zhoumi tak menarik paksa kedua tangannya untuk segera mengikuti langkahnya .

Kibum yang memperhatikan Donghae dan Zhoumi yang berjalan melewatinya . Ia tersenyum , "Donghae , Donghae ", ucapnya berkali-kali .

Entah kenapa hati Kibum merasa senang . Mungkin , karena Donghae , namja manis yang ia incar belum punya kekasih . Bagaimana dirinya tahu ? Dia pun tidak tahu . Dia asal menebak saja .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae dan Zhoumi berjalan begitu santainya . Hari sudah beranjak malam . Kini mereka sedang menuju rumah kediaman Choi . Dimana Eomma sang Hyung , Siwon berada . Tiba-tiba , Donghae merasa rindu untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah dianggap Eommanya akibat dirinya bertemu dengan Heechul . Zhoumipun dengan senang hati mengantarkannya , karena sebelumnya ia sudah menelpon Siwon untuk meminta izin , membawa Donghae ke rumah Eommanya . Tapi, Zhoumi tak meminta izin untuk cerita sebelumnya , bisa bahaya bukan ?

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya kini tengah duduk didepan rumah dengan sebuah sulaman ditangannya .

"EOMMMAAA ", teriak Donghae begitu kerasnya , lalu berlari menghampiri seseorang yang dipanggil Eomma itu .

Jaejong , Choi Jaejong , mengangkat kepalanya , kala ia mendengar suara yang begitu ia hapal siapa pemiliknya .

Jaejong berdiri , senyum terpatri diwajah cantiknya , "Donghae-ahh ", Jaejong memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan begitu erat . Wajar saja , hampir satu bulan ini ia tak bertemu dengan Donghae yang sudah dianggap menjadi anaknya sendiri . Terlebih , anaknya , Siwon juga diangkat anak oleh Appa Donghae .

"Eomma , aku merindukanmu " Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejong , "Eomma pun begitu ", Jaejong mengusap lembut punggung Donghae . Memberi kehangatan dan pelukan seorang ibu yang tidak pernah dirasakan oleh Donghae .

Zhoumi yang melihat itu tersenyum . Lalu , ia membalikkan tubuhnya . Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jaejong dan Donghae yang tengah diliputi rasa kerinduan yang mendalam .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon , Kyuhyun , Shindong kini tengah bersembunyi dbawah kapal . Mereka menahan nafas mereka , mencoba mengintai dari dalam air . Dapat mereka lihat dari bawah air , ada dua orang kini tengah berdiri dengan persenjataan lengkap . Mereka tengah melindungi empat orang yang kini tengah berusaha memindahkan dua peti berukuran besar ke kapal lain .

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya , lalu memberi kode pada Shindong untuk menyusul Henry , Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang mengintai dari darat .

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Siwon , - ada apa ? - , dan Siwon membuat kode dengan gerakan tangannya . Bahwa , semua ini adalah kecohan . Kyuhyun memperhatikan lagi ke atas air . Hingga ia bisa menyimpulkan , apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar . Tidak mungkin bukan , kalau dua peti itu didalamnya terdapat bebarapa barang beharaga . Sedangkan yang menjaga hanya dua orang . Yang dipastikan itu adalah kelompok lain . Bukan dari SNAKERS , sepertinya para SNAKERS belum tiba . Jika barang itu penting , yang menjaga akan lebih dari itu . Terlebih empat orang yang mereka lindungi tidak membawa senjata . Itu bohong !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Jaejong . Jaejong tersenyum , sambil mengusap lembut kening Donghae .

"Eomma , apa Appa Siwon Hyung sangat tampan seperti Siwon Hyung ?", tanya Donghae yang membuahkan tawa kecil dari Jaejong .

"Dia sangat tampan Hae , sangat tampan seperti Siwon , tubuhnyapun sangat tegap , berwibawa , dan dia penuh charisma ", jawab Jaejong sambil menginga-ingat wajah suaminya itu . Suami yang sangat dicintainya . Namun semua berubah hanya dalam satu malam .

Hingga tanpa sadar Jaejong menjatuhkan air matanya . Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap Jaejong dengan tatapan sedihnya , lalu ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya .

Ia duduk , mengusap lembut pipi Jaejong , "Mianhae Eomma , aku tak bermaksud ", Jaejong tersenyum mendengarnya . Ia tarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya .

"Kau tak salah , Eomma hanya terlalu lemah ", Heechul mengusap lembut rambut dan punggung Donghae secara bergantian .

Jaejong merenggangkan pelukannya , menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sayang , "Jangan menangis ", Jaejong mengusap lembut air mata yang terdapat disudut mata Donghae .

Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Eomma , aku haya terlalu lemah ", Jaejong tertawa mendengarnya . Bukankah itu kata-katanya ?

"Oh iya , katanya kau akan sekolah formal ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Eomma , aku bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Kyu dan Mochie ", jawab Donghae , ia pun kembali merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Jaejong .

Donghae menguap dengan sangat lebar , lalu melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan , "Siwon Hyung belum selesai '', gumamnya pelan . Ia mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap kembali wajah Jaejong , "Eomma , aku lelah , aku mengantuk ", Donghae memejamkan matanya , lalu mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya terlelap .

Jaejong tersenyum , "Tidurlah ", pintanya dengan lembut . Donghae mengangguk lemah menanggapinya .

Jaejong menundukkan wajahnya , ia kecup kening Donghae , "Good night my Donghae ", ujarnya pelan sambil menjatuhkan kembali air matanya .

'_Lihatlah dia Teuki , dia sangat mirip dengamu , manis , dan sangat manis , aku harap kau bisa tersenyum disana . Aku merindukamu dan juga dia , ahh , sahabat-sahabatku '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya , lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kekar itu . Terlihat sangat jelas , karena memang dirinya tak memakai baju . Dia sedang _half naked , _sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi . Perhatikan saja rambutnya yang sedikit panjang itu , masih basah .

Dia tersenyum ,saat wajah Donghae melintas dipikiran dan juga benaknya , "Semoga aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya ", ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya .

Ia bangun , saat ia mendengar teriakan sang Eomma tercintanya . Ia berjalan dengan gontai keluar kamar , sebelumnya ia mengambil selembar kaos oblong untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang dipenuhi abs itu .

"Ada apa Eomma ?", tanya Kibum , ia memilih mendudukan dirinya diatas lantai , daripada harus berdekatan dengan anjing kesayangan Eommanya itu . Ia punya pengalaman buruk dengan anjing .

Heechul tersenyum manis , "Kau lihat anak yang mencuri perhatian Eomma saat di toko tadi ?", tanya Heechul tanpa memperhatikan wajah Kibum karena dirinya tengah menyisiri bulu anjingnya yang bewarna putih itu .

Kibum mengangguk , "Hm ", jawabnya singkat , Heechul mengangkat wajahnya , menatap mata Kibum dengan satu pandangan lurus , "Ia manis , huh , andai anak Eomma seperti dia ", ujar Heechul tanpa menghiraukan perubahan raut wajah Kibum .

Kibum menaikan satu alisnya , "Maksud Eomma apa ?", selidik Kibum , Heechul tersenyum , "Tidak apa-apa ", Heechul kembali memperhatikan anjingnya – Rider yang kini tengah tertidur .

"Wajahnya mengingatkan Eomma dengan se – ", Heechul menghentikan elusan tangannya pada permukaan bulu anjingnya , perlahan air mata Heechul terjatuh . Tak selang lama , isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir Heechul .

Kibum bangkit dan langsung memeluk tubuh Eommanya , "Sudahlah Eomma , jika dia melihat Eomma seperti ini , dia akan ikut bersedih Eomma ", Kibum mengusap lembut punggung Heechul yang kini tengah menangis didalam dekapannya .

Kibum tahu, kalau Eommanya tengah mengingat seseorang dimasa lalunya . Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup Eommanya.

"Eomma masih tidak bisa bertemu dengan anaknya Kibum , Eomma , hhikkss, Eomma sangat merindukan bayi mungil itu ", Kibum tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut punggung Heechul .

"Pasti akan bertemu Eomma , pasti "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dorr , Dorr –

"Sial , kejar mereka "

"Hilang , mereka tak ada "

Lima orang namja dengan pekaian serba hitam , berhenti di ujung jalan . Wajah mereka menggambarkan sebuah kemarahan yang sangat besar . Tentu , mereka terlambat mengambil apa yang mereka incar . Dua peti kayu yang berisi penuh dengan sabu-sabu dan juga senjata .

Mereka menatap ke sekelilingnya , "Bodoh ", umpat salah satu dari mereka yang diketahui bernama Changmin saat melihat anggota SNAKERS terbaring dengan beberapa tembakan pada tubuh mereka .

Changmin merogoh saku ponselnya , "Baiklah ", jawabnya dan langsung menutup ponselnya dengan kasar . Ia menatap ke empat temannya yang lain , "Kita kembali ke markas ", ke empat temannya mengangguk . Lalu mengikuti langkahnya .

…

Henry tersenyum saat melihat kelima anggota SNAKERS telah pergi menjauh . Ia melompat dari atas pohon , "Kalian terlalu bodoh ", ucapnya dan ia pun berlari menyusul teman yang lainnya .

…

Siwon tersenyum puas kala melihat apa yang kini berada dihadapan matanya . Siwon menatap Sungmin , Hyukjae , Shindong , dan Kyuhyun . Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun , "Apa lukanya dalam ?",tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan lengan tangan Kyuhyun yang diperban dengan sapu tangan milik Sungmin .

Kyuhyun menggeleng , "Tidak , aku rasa ini lebih baik daripada tembakan yang pernah kau alami ", Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengarnya . Ya itu benar . Walau tembakan tadi yang dilepaskan oleh Changmin mengenai tepat dilengan Kyuhyun , itu masih lebih baik . Siwon pernah mengalami hal yang sama , namun bedanya tembakan itu tepat bersarang di jantungnya . Untung saja , dewi fortuna masih bersamanya waktu itu .

Semua menolehkan padangan mereka pada sesosok namja manis yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka , "Apa aku terlambat ?",tanyanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah .

Sungmin tersenyum , "Aku rasa pesta belum dimulai ", semua tertawa mendengarnya .

"Kau mau kemana ?",tanya Hyukjae saat melihat Siwon memberi kunci mobil kepadanya . Siwon tersenyum , "Menjemput Donghae , kalian pulanglah , dan kau ", Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya kala ia merasa Siwon tengah berbicara padanya .

"Cepat obati lukamu kalau tak ingin melihatnya menangis ", Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya , "Akan ku lakukan ".

Siwonpun melangkahkan kakinya , pergi menjauh dari yang lainnya .

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun . Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun masih memendam perasaan untuk Donghae . Ia menghela nafasnya , "Kajja kita pulang , aku sudah lelah ", Sungmin berjalan kea rah mobil . Diikuti oleh Shindong dan Hyukjae yang mengangkat kedua peti itu sekaligus .

Henry menggaruk pelipisnya , "Kyuhyun , kau , hm , eh tidak jadi ", Kyuhyun menatapnya sinis , "Pikirkan dulu sebelum kau berbicaranya Henry ", Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Henry yang masih terdiam .

Padahal ia hanya ingin bertanya , _'Apa kau besok akan sekolah ?', _kenapa terasa susah sekali .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan senang . Selain dia akan menjemput Donghae , dia akan bertemu dengan Eommanya .

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya . Ia tersenyum , kala ia melihat Donghae tengah tertidur begitu lelapnya . Siwon dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya , kala ia mendengar suara derap langkah mendekatinya .

"Kau baru pulang ?", tanya Jaejong tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya , Siwon mengangguk , "Kenapa Eomma belum tidur ?", Siwon bertanya balik .

"Eomma menunggumu ", jawab Jaejong , lalu menarik lengan Siwon dengan lembut untuk mengikuti langkahnya .

"Apa kau sudah makan ?"tanya Jaejong , Siwon tersenyum , "Sudah Eomma ", jawab Siwon singkat . Jaejong tersenyum , lalu mendudukan diri disamping Siwon .

"Minumlah dulu ", Jaejong memberikan Siwon segelas susu hangat . Siwon tertawa kecil , "Aku bukan Donghae , aku tak suka susu ", jelas Siwon yang membuat Jaejong menepuk pelan dahinya .

"Omo , Eomma lupa Siwon-ah , kau kan suka air putih biasa ", Jaejong menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bersalahnya , "Eomma ambilkan dulu ", Jaejong berniat berdiri kalau tak tangan Siwon menahan lengannya . Lalu pandangan mereka berdua jatuh pada namja manis yang kini tengah memeluk tubuh Siwon dari belakang .

Donghae menaruh kepalanya diatas bahu Siwon , lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Siwon .

Jaejong tersenyum melihatnya . Betapa manjanya Donghae .

"Hyung , aku ingin pulang ", rengek Donghae manja , "Aku pulang dulu Eomma ", pamitnya dengan mata yang terpejam .

Jaejong dan Siwon tertawa kecil dibuatnya , "Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu Eomma ", Siwon berdiri sambil membenarkan posisi Donghae didalam gendongannya .

Jaejong tesenyum , "Pakailah mobil Eomma , kau tak mobil kan ?", Siwon mengangguk , "Ne , gomawoyo ", jawab Siwon dengan seulas senyumnya . Hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipi .

Jaejong terduduk disalah satu kursi , ia memejamkan matanya . Hingga air mata terjatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya , "Terimakasih telah mengirimkan dua malaikat untukku ", ucapnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon tersenyum menatap wajah Donghae yang kini dengan tenangnya terlelap . Ia mencium kening Donghae , "Aku mencintaimu Hae , mianhae ", ujarnya pelan , takut kalau Donghae mendengar .

Siwonpun kini ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae . Hingga kini matanya terpejam , dan tak butuh lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibirnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bagaimana ?**

**Huufft* , akhirnya saya menyelesaikan ini dengan ' 4.5632 ' words . Cukup banyak dan menguras tenaga saya .**

**Mungkin chap depan konflik percintaan akan terasa ,, tunggu saja .. Dan semakin banyak Kihae momentnya .. :D**

**Gomawoyo untuk semua para readers yang telah menyempatkan membaca ff ini . Jeongmal gomawo ^^**

**Mind RnR please … ( difollow – difollow ) :D**

**Safa Fishy : Nih sudah lanjut , gomawoyo ^^**

**BornfreeHae : Gamsa^^#bungkukbadan , nih sudah lanjut sayang :D**

**Sugih Minah : Kyya Eonniii, oh , oh , chap depan mereka akan bertemu …**

**Haelfishy : Nih sudah lanjut , gamsa **

**Dewi : kayanya mereka pertama kalai bertemu bukn di sekolah dehh , heheheh , **

**Casanova indah : Tentu , tapi mungkin misalkan ceritanya sudah terjadi adegan" percintaan .**

**Kim Haemi : TRIANGLE AND DEATH, nih sudah lanjut …**

**NemoSnower : Hiihihihii, nih sudah lanjuttt …**

**Haehaehae : hati" dihajar Siwon looo …..**

**Arumfishy : Tebak aja ndiri , :p**

**Cutefish : Lihat aja ntr …**

**Peanutbaby86 : BIC belum bisa janji kapan updatenya … mianhae **

**Arum Junie : Hoho, banyak hutang banyak rezeki (?) , kkkk ~**

**Anggita : Nih sudah lanjut sayang :D**

**Shetea : Waaah, semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab dichap" berikutnya …**

**Yulika : nih sudah lanjuutt, gamsa ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : At Last …

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast :

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

All member Sj

All member DBSK

Main Pair : KiHae

Genre : Romance, Family , yaoi, alur lambat (dimohon mengerti ) :D

Rated : T

Summary : Tak ada yang tahu akhir sebuah perjalanan seperti apa . Indah atau tidak, semua harus diterima dengan lapang dada . Pahit dan getirnya perjuangan akan terbayarkan akan kisah cinta dua manusia yang begitu kuat hingga mampu mematahkan permusuhan dua kubu Mafia yang sangat disegani .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Siwon tersenyum menatap wajah Donghae yang kini dengan tenangnya terlelap . Ia mencium kening Donghae , "Aku mencintaimu Hae , mianhae ", ujarnya pelan , takut kalau Donghae mendengar ._

_Siwonpun kini ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae . Hingga kini matanya terpejam , dan tak butuh lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibirnya ._

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"HYUUUNGGG"

"KYUUUUU"

"MOCHIIEEE"

Dalam sekejap mata , ruangan putih yang cukup luas yang tadinya hanya dihuni oleh satu orang , yakni pemiliknya . Kini sudah ramai oleh beberapa orang yang tadi dipanggil oleh pemilik kamarnya .

Henry menatap Donghae dengan tajam , sambil memakai seragam sekolahnya . Dia mendengus kesal , "Ada apa eoh ? merepotkan saja ", ujar Henry yang tentu saja mendapat pukulan sayang tepat dipucuk kepalanya .

"Jaga bicaramu Henry" , peringat Sungmin , ia pun berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang saat ini tengah duduk ditepi ranjang sambil mendekap boneka nemo miliknya .

Sungmin duduk disampingnya , "Ada apa ? kenapa belum mandi hm", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah tersenyum menis kepadanya .

"Aku ingin ke kuburan Eomma , Hyung ", Sungmin mengusap lembut rambut Donghae yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri . Dia belai punggung Donghae , "Nanti Hyung antarkan setelah pulang sekolah ya ", Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya .

"Sekarang kau mandi , nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah , lihat Henry dan ", Sungmin menghentikan perkataannya saat ia tak melihat Kyuhyun didalam kamar Donghae . Hanya ada Henry , Hyukjae , Shindong , dan juga dirinya . Bukankah tadi Donghae juga memanggil Kyuhyun ? Biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung datang ke kamar Donghae jika Donghae meneriaki namanya . Lalu dimana dia saat ini ? Dan Siwon , mana dia ?

Sungmin menatap Donghae , "Sudah , sekarang cepat mandi hm", Sungmin menggeret tubuh Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi .

Donghae mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas , "Aku mencintaimu Hyung", ujar Donghae diiringi dengan senyum manisnya .

Sungmin mengacak rambut Donghae , "Aku juga ", balas Sungmin sambil mengecup pipi Donghae .

Sungmin menatap Henry , "Mana Kyuhyun?",Henry menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku tidak tahu, aku pikir tadi dia kesini ", jawab Henry .

"Lalu dimana Siwon ?",tanya Sungmin kepada dua orang yang selalu ikut bertugas dengan Siwon .

Hyukjae menggaruk tengkuk lehernya , "Aku rasa dia sedang berbicara dengan Tuan ", Sungmin hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban itu .

…

Kangin duduk di kursi kerjanya , seraya menatap dua namja tampan yang kini berdiri di depannya . Kangin tersenyum , "Aku minta pada kalian berdua , jaga anakku dengan baik , karena aku pikir ", Kangin bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri kedua namja tersebut .

Kangin menatap Siwon , yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya . Kangin memegang pundak Siwon , " SNAKERS telah berhasil mengidentifikasi para anggota TRIAD ", Siwon mengangguk mendengarnya .

"Dan kau , berhati-hatilah ", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya .

BRAKKK

Pintu ruang kerja Kangin terbuka dengan kasar . Menampakkan seorang namja dengan paras manis sudah berada diambang pintu dengan pakaian sekolahnya .

Kangin tersenyum , lalu melebarkan tangannya saat Donghae berlari ke arahnya dengan merentangkan tangan , meminta pelukan .

"Kyuuuu"

Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari arah belakang , hal itu membuat dua orang namja lain didalam ruangan tersebut tersenyum miris .

Kangin mengira , kalau dialah orang yang akan dipeluk oleh anak semata wayangnya . Sedangkan Siwon ? Sudah pasti kalau dia cemburu melihat adegan memuakkan baginya itu .

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil melirik Siwon yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam , "Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang ?",Donghae mengangguk , lalu menggeret tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya .

Kangin dan Siwon seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Donghae . Donghae sama sekali tak menyapa keduanya .

Kangin tertawa , "Omo , dia sampai melupakan kita ", Siwon menatap Kangin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kangin begitu saja .

Kangin tersenyum saat melihat tubuh Siwon sudah menghilang dari balik pintu .

"Cemburu "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum mengayuh sepedanya cukup cepat , karena memang dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah . Hal ini disebabkan karena Eomma tercintanya , yang memita dia untuk mencarikan kucing kesayangan Eommanya yang hilang entah kemana .

Kibum menghentikan laju sepedanya saat melihat dua buah mobil mewah terparkir didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya . Kibum tetap diam , sambil memperhatikan dua orang namja berpakaian seragam sama dengannya yang Kibum tahu , itu adalah teman sekelasnya .

Kibum membulatkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang lain , yang turun dari mobil satunya .

Kibum tersenyum saat melihat namja manis itu menoleh ke arahnya .

…

Donghae menatap Kibum tanpa kedip . Ia merasakan kalau jantungnya saat ini berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya .

'_Omo , dia tampan sekali menaiki sepeda itu '_

Donghae terkejut saat sebuah tubuh yang cukup besar tengah memeluknya sangat erat . Dengan cepat ia menolehkan wajahnya kea rah namja tadi .

'_Kemana dia ?'_

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya , lalu mengecup kening Donghae , "Jika ada sesuatu cepat hubungi Hyung hm", Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya , "Baik Hyung ", balas Donghae yang membuat Siwon tersenyum .

Ia pun melirik sekilas kea rah Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menatap Donghae . Ia cukup lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Donghae tentang apa yang terjadi tadi pagi . Ternyata , Donghae hanya ingin mendekatkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin , karena Donghae tahu , bahwa Sungmin sangat menyukai Kyuhyun .

Siwon mengusap pipi Donghae , "Sekarang masuklah , dan kalian berdua ", Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry , "Jaga dia ", mereka pun mengangguk mendengar perintah dari Siwon .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Keadaan kelas cukup ribut , mengingat kelas yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan juga Henry terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang sangat nakal .

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Henry , yang kini sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas . Sepertinya ia lupa untuk mengerjakannya . Mungkin karena tugas berat tadi malam .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , lantas menyodorkan buku tugasnya ke arah Henry . Henry mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap Kyuhyun , "Gomawo ", ujar Henry pelan , karena memang saat ini sudah ada guru yang berada didepan kelas .

"Pagi semuanya ", sapa Kim Seonsaeng menggema dan dibalas oleh semua murid .

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru , kemarilah "

Donghae masuk dengan seulas senyum yang tepatri diwajah manisnya . Hingga semua murid yang tadi enggan menatap ke depan kelas , kini seakan tak rela jika memejamkan matanya barang sedetik .

Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya , "Annyeong haseyo , Donghae imnida , sebelumnya saya mengikuti program _homescholling, _mohon bantuannya", ujar Donghae sambil menatap ke semua murid yang ada dikelas yang akan dia tempati .

Ia tersenyum saat melihat Henry dan juga Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya . Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sosok namja yang kini tengah focus dengan buku yang ada dihadapannya .

Donghae terus saja memandangi namja itu , hingga namja itu mendongakkan wajahnya . Lantas , mengarahakan pandangannya tepat ke arahnya . Hingga mata mereka saling bertemu dan terasa kalau kala itu waktu berhenti berputar untuk beberapa saat.

Deg .

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , menyembunyikan rona-rona merah tomat dikedua pipinya . Dia melirik malu-malu kea rah namja itu , yang sepertinya masih menatapnya .

Ah~, betapa lucunya dia .

"Kau duduk disamping Kibum , Kibum angkat tanganmu ", Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya , melihat siapakan pemilik nama Kibum yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya .

…

Kibum tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan ' terimakasih ' kepada Tuhan didalam hatinya .Karena saat ini , namja yang yang sangat ia sukai duduk disamping dirinya . Kibum melirik kea rah namja manis itu , yang kini masih menundukkan kepalanya . Hingga Kibum menyodorkan sebuah kertas kea rahnya .

**Angkat wajahmu , dengan begitu wajah manismu akan terlihat . Oh , tidak . Jangan . Biarkan saja seperti itu , dengan begitu aku saja yang menikmati wajah manismu . ^^**

Donghae tersipu malu membacanya , ia dengan hati-hati menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Kibum yang kini ternyata , masih memandanginya .

Apa Kibum baru saja menggombalinya ?

Donghae tersenyum , "Gomawo", ujar Donghae yang membuat Kibum tersenyum dengan saat manisnya . Hal itu seketika , membuat Donghae terpaku melihat senyum maut itu . Senyum yang seakan merenggut hatinya untuk berkata , _'Killer smile ' ._

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya , "Kim Kibum", Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Kibum , seraya berucap , "Lee Donghae ", dan sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa . Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan . Sontak , karna tawa Donghae cukup keras membuat semua murid termasuk sang guru menatap keduanya .

Kim Soengsaeng mendengus , "Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya Donghae ?", Donghae mengangguk kikuk menjawabnya .

Donghae tersenyum manis kea rah Kibum , yang dibalas senyum maut oleh Kibum tentunya . Namun , tak jauh dari mereka , Kyuhyun memandangnya tak suka .

'_Menyebalkan , satu masih susah dikalahkan , sekarang ada lagi ', _pikirnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Aku sudah dapat informasi tentang anggota para TRIAD Tuan ", ujar Yunho kepada Hangeng yang saat ini tengah bersantai disofa ruang kerjanya .

Yunho memilih duduk untuk bersebrangan dengan Hangeng , "Ini Tuan ", Yunho menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Hangeng .

Hangeng tersenyum saat membacanya , "Lee Donghae ", lalu ia menatap Yunho yang kini tengah tersenyum , "Dia adalah anak dari Lee Youngwoon , hari ini adalah hari pertama dia bersekolah Tuan ", jelas Yunho .

Hangeng menyeringai , "Habisi dia ", ujar Hangeng datar dan penuh penekanan . Menyiratkan sebuah dendam yang sangat mendalam .

Yunho mengangguk , "Baik Tuan ", Yunho berdiri lantas meninggalka Hangeng yang saat ini tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat .

"Kau harus membayarnya Kangin , kau sudah menyebabkan anak dan istriku meninggalkanku "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jam istirahatpun telah tiba , kini semua murid tengah menikmati jam makan siang mereka . Termasuk , Kyuhyun , Henry , Kibum dan juga Donghae yang menikmati makan mereka dalam satu meja .

"Kyu , apa sakitnya masih terasa ?",tanya Donghae sambil menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun yang tertembak tadi malam . Kyuhyun menggeleng , " Tidak , aku sudah baikan , sekarang kau makanlah ", ujar Kyuhyun diiringi dengan senyum manisnya .

Donghae mengangguk , "Baik ", Donghae menatap Kibum yang kini duduk disamping kirinya , "Kenapa apel ini kau sisihkan ?",tanya Donghae saat Kibum menyisihkan sepotong apel ke pinggir piring .

"Aku tak menyukai apel ", Donghae hanya ber-oh ria menanggapinya . Donghae dengan lahap menyantap makanannya . Walau didalam benaknya masih ada yang mengganjal , _'Apel ? ' . _Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum , ternyata Kibum dan Siwon mempunyai kesamaan , yaitu sama-sama tak menyukai apel .

Itulah yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya . Tidak penting bukan ?

Kibum secara diam-diam menatap Henry dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian , ada yang aneh , pikirnya .

Kyuhyun dan Henry merogoh saku celana mereka secara bersamaan . Dan hal itu semakin membuat Kibum curiga . Henry dan Kyuhyun pergi menjauh setelahnya , saat mereka menerima telepon dari ujung sana .

Kibum memandang Donghae dengan seksama . Entah kenapa ia merasakan , kalau Donghae bukanlah orang seperti dirinya . Hantukah ? Bukan . Maksud Kibum adalah , Donghae dikelilingi oleh orang-orang hebat . Contohnya saja kemarin , Donghae bersama dengan namja tinggi yang berpakaian layaknya agen rahasia . Lalu , saat ini , dia tahu Kyuhyun dan Henry adalah anak popular disekolahnya . Bukan hanya karena kecerdasannya namun juga perilaku mereka yang kadang bar-bar . Awal Kibum masuk saja , Kibum sudah harus dikejutkan oleh perkelahian antara teman sekelasnya dengan murid sekolah lain . Yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah , Kyuhyun dan Henry bisa membuat hampir seratus murid pingsan dalam hitungan menit . Wow .

"Ada apa ?",tanya Donghae saat melihat Kibum diam sambil memandanginya . Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , lalu ia tersenyum , "Kalau aku boleh bertanya , hubungan kau dengan Kyuhyun dan Henry apa ?",tanya Kibum . Siapa tahu saja , bertanya langsung dengan Donghae, ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban untuk hatinya yang terus saja bertanya-tanya dan menerka-nerka .

Donghae tersenyum , "Aku , Kyu dan Mochie adalah saudara ", jawaban polos yang harus didapatkan Kibum . Kibum menghela nafasnya , "Maksudku, kalian berteman , bertetangga atau apa ?",tanya Kibum lagi .

Donghae mengangguk paham , " Mereka tinggal bersama denganku ", jawab Donghae , lantas Kibum semakin penasaran dibuatnya .

Tinggal bersama ? Pantikah ? Tidak mungkin , secara tadi pagi dia melihat kalau Donghae , Kyuhyun dan Henry diantar oleh dua mobil mewah .

Kibum tersenyum , "Mereka tak punya rumah ?", tanya Kibum dan Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Lalu ?",tanya Kibum lagi dengan tingkat penasarannya yang tinggi.

Donghae menarik nafas dalam , lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan . Kibum sangat menyebalkan , pikirnya .

"Mereka sudah dianggap oleh Appaku sebagai anak, jadi aku dan semuanya adalah saudara ", Kibum masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae .

Semuanya ?

"Semua ? banyakkah ?",tanya Kibum lagi , Donghae mengangguk antusias , "Ya , ada Kyu, Mochie, Ming Hyung , Hyuk Hyung , Shindong Hyung , Siwoniie Hyung , dan Zhoumi Hyung , hmh , aku rasa kau sudah melihat salah satunya ", ujar Donghae panjang lebar .

"Kyuhyun dan Henry bukan ?", Donghae menggeleng , "Bukan , bukan mereka , kau ingat kejadian kemarin sore , ditoko roti ?",tanya Donghae malu-malu , dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah seketika .

Kibum tersenyum , sepertinya dia ingat sosok namja yang bersama Donghae saat ditoko roti Eommanya . Dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa bahagia saat ini , setelah ia sadar , kalau Donghae juga memperhatikan dirinya .

"Nah , dia adalah Zhoumi Hyung , dia adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Siwoniie Hyung ", Donghae terus saja bercerita , sekaan dia lupa tentang sebuah perjanjian . Bahwa , tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui siapa jati diri mereka sebenarnya .

Kibum tersenyum senang saat mendengar semua cerita dari makhluk polos dihadapannya ini . Kenapa ia bisa berpikir demikian ? Karena , dengan mudahnya Donghae menceritakan semuanya pada Kibum , seseorang yang baru dikenalnya . Dan bukankah hal yang diceritakan Donghae adalah sebuah rahasia besar ?

Donghae mengatakan , kalau dia adalah anak yang paling disayang dirumahnya . Dan yang membuat Kibum terkejut adalah , saat Donghae mengatakan kalau dia, adalah anak dari TRIAD , yang tidak lain adalah sekolompok mafia besar diKorea Selatan . Kibum tidak bodoh dengan hal itu . Siapa yang tidak mengenal dengan ' TRIAD ' , jika setiap hari ditelivisi , diradio, Koran , dan dimedia lainnya semua membahas TRIAD yang selalu saja melakukan kejahatan didunia gelap .

"Tapi, yang diberitakan di media itu tidak benar ", Donghae menyangkal kala Kibum mengatai TRIAD adalah kelompok mafia yang selalu saja membuat onar .

Kibum tersenyum , sambil mengusap punggung tangan Donghae , "Ya , aku percaya padamu ", ujar Kibum dengan suara yang benar-benar lembut . Dan kini satu dipikiran Kibum , bagaimana cara dia , melindungi Donghae dari kejahatan yang berada disekitarnya . Karena Kibum yakin , TRIAD tidaklah seburuk yang ia pikirkan . Karena apa ? Bos besar TRIAD , yakni Kangin selalu menyumbangkan dana yang sangat besar untuk mensejahterakan rakyat miskin . Bukan hanya dikorea saja , melainkan diseluruh manca Negara . Hanya saja , ada satu masalah yang Kibum tidak ketahui secara langsung . Yang menyebabkan , kalau TRIAD sering dicap sebagai mafia malam yang sangat ditakuti , dihormati dan sebagai buronan FBI .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon melajukan mobilnya untuk pergi kesebuah gudang yang cukup jauh dari pusat Kota . Dia tak sendiri , dia bersama Hyukjae , Sungmin dan juga Shindong . Setelah mendapat kabar , kalau anggota SNAKERS tengah melakukan transaksi jual beli – senjata dengan orang dari Rusia .

Siwon kini berhenti cukup jauh dari gudang tersebut . Cukup sunyi , hanya ada sebuah mobil classic bewarna merah yang terparkir didepan gudang tersebut .

Siwon melirik jam tangan Hublot Kavier miliknya , "Siapa yang menjemput mereka ?",tanya Siwon sambil menatap Hyukjae yang kini tengah memainkan ponselnya di jok sampingnya . Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya , "Zhoumi ", jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap Siwon tentunya .

Siwon menoleh kea rah belakang , memandang Sungmin dan Shindong yang tengah membersihkan pistol mereka . Siwonpun kembali memperhatikan gudang tersebut . Entah kenapa Siwon berpikir kalau , tak ada apapun yang terjadi didalam gudang tersebut . Lagipula , gudang tersebut sepertinya, dalam keadaan sunyi ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun , Henry , Kibum dan Donghae kini sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah . Kyuhyun dan Henry menghentikan langkah mereka saat ponsel mereka tiba-tiba berdering . Kibum melirik kea rah belakang , ia tersenyum , _'lagi-lagi bersamaan ',_pikirnya .

Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tatapan lembutnya , "Rumahmu dimana ?", tanya Donghae saat mereka sudah berada digerbang sekolahan .

Kibum tersenyum , "Tidak jauh diri sini ", jawabnya sambil menaiki sepedanya . Donghae mengangguk , lalu menyentuh sepeda milik Kibum . Kibum mengerutkan keningnya , "Ada apa ?",tanyanya saat melihat Donghae terus saja mengusap badan sepeda miliknya .

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , hingga kini mata mereka saling beradu pandang . Donghae tersenyum , "Aku ingin sekali bisa bersepeda ", jawab Donghae yang membuat Kibum tertawa kecil mendengarnya .

Kibum mengusap punggung tangan Donghae yang kini masih berada di stir sepeda, "Nanti akan ku ajari kau , bagaimana kalau besok ? besok hari minggu", Donghae diam , memikirkan sejenak kata-kata Kibum .

Bisakah dirinya keluar dari penjagaan ketat dirumahnya ?

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum , Donghae dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Henry secara tiba-tiba . Kibumpun tak kalah kagetnya melihat Kyuhyun dan Henry yang dalam hitungan persekian detik sudah ada disamping Donghae .

Mereka punya kekuatan mistis ya ?, pikir Kibum tak percaya .

Kyuhyun memegang pundak Donghae , "Aku ada urusan , kau pulang dengan Zhoumi hyung hm", ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil melirik kea rah Kibum yang saat ini berpura-pura tengah memainkan ponselnya .

Donghae mengangguk , "Berhati-hatilah Kyu ", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya . Diapun memeluk tubuh Donghae , jika saja Henry tidak menarik jaket miliknya .

Henry tersenyum jahil sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memandangnya tajam , "Eh ikan , kami pergi dulu ya , bye", Henry langsung berlari tak lupa menggeret tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Dasar Mochie jelek ", ungkapnya dengan nada manja , Kibum yang saat itu memperhatikan wajahnya tertawa kecil melihatnya .

Astaga , sungguh menggemaskan makhluk ini .

…

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya , "Kau kenapa eoh ?",tanyanya kepada Henry yang saat ini tengah duduk dipagar Sungai Han .

Henry mengangkat wajahnya , menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam , "Soal yang tadi ?", Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawabnya .

Henry menghela nafasnya , "Jangan terlalu dipaksa Kyuhyun , kau tahu , Siwon Hyung sangat mencintainya , dan aku rasa namja itupun mencintainya ", jawab Henry yang membuat Kyuhyun miris mendengarnya .

"Masih banyak yang mencintaimu Kyuhyun ", ujar Henry diiringi dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat matanya itu tidak terlihat , seperti satu garis kecil .

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya , lalu menyandarkan bahunya dipagar pembatas itu . Ia membalikkan tubuhnya , menatap Sungai Han dibawah paparan sinar matahari , "Aku hanya bingung , dulu aku bisa memendam perasaan ini , tapi saat aku tahu ", Kyuhyun menatap Henry , "Siwon masih mencintainya , hati ini seakan tak rela ",lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Henry tersenyum .

Henrypun memilih untuk diam . Karena ia juga tak tahu , harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa . Namun satu yang ada dibenaknya saat ini , Kyuhyun hanya termakan oleh kecemburuan dan , Sungmin pasti bisa membuat Kyuhyun berhenti memikirkan Donghae dan mulai melihat Sungmin . Karena Henry tahu, kalau Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun lebih dari cinta kepada Dongsaengnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae kini sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka , ditemani Kibum yang kini duduk disampingnya .

Kibum menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Donghae , ia tersenyum , "Kau masih ingat dengan seorang penjual toko roti kemarin ?",tanya Kibum yang membuat Donghae menoleh ke arahnya .

Donghae mengangguk , "Ne , bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya , wajahnya cantik seperti Cinderella ", ungkap Donghae dengan wajah cerianya dan jangan lupakan suara manjanya yang membuat Kibum tersenyum senang mendengarnya .

"Dia adalah Eommaku "

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , lalu menaikan satu alisnya , "Dia Eommamu ?",Kibum mengangguk membenarkan . Donghae tersenyum lebar , "Ahh~ , pantas saja wajah kalian mirip ", ujar Donghae sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan Kibum yang penuh dengan charisma .

Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Donghae , membawanya kedepan dadanya , "Bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih dari ini ?",tanya Kibum sambil menatap kedua mata Donghae dengan satu pandangan lurus . Sehingga banyangan dirinya , tepat berada dikedua bola mata Donghae .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Maaf Kibum , aku tak bisa ", Kibum mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Donghae yang meminta untuk dilepaskan . Kibum menatap Donghae dalam , "Kenapa ?",tanya Kibum , "Apa kau sudah punya kekasih ?",tanya Kibum lagi .

Donghae menggeleng , "Tidak , aku tidak punya kekasih ", jawab Donghae pelan dan terkesan lembut . Kibum yang mendengarkan suara khas Donghae , seakan ingin dan terus mendengar suara itu. Suara yang mampu menenangkan hatinya . Gila , namun itulah kenyataannya . Walaupun mereka baru pertama kali bertemu , entah kenapa Kibum merasakan kalau dia sudah mengenal Donghae sangat lama .

"Lalu "

Donghae menghela nafasnya , " Aku tak ingin , melibatkanmu dalam masalah Appaku , aku takut bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu ", Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya . Ia menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Aku tak masalah dengan hal itu , walaupun ribuan peluru menembus jantungku , aku tak gentar , asalkan kau selalu disampingku ", ujar Kibum yang membuat Donghae harus menjatuhkan air matanya .

Ucapan Kibum mampu membuat hatinya terenyuh , dan kenapa perkataan Kibum sama dengan perkataan Siwon tempo dulu . Namun dengan posisi yang berbeda . Dulu , Donghae hanya menganggap Siwon sebagai Hyungnya tidak lebih dari itu . Kasih sayang yang tulus yang Donghae berikan , hanyalah sebuah ungkapan cinta dari Dongsaeng kepada Hyungnya . Tapi saat ini , saat Kibum memberikan satu pernyataan dia berpikir , kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan pemilik ' killer smile ' ini saat di toko roti .

Kibum merenggangkan pelukannya , lalu menatap wajah Donghae , "Kau percaya denganku kan ?", tanya Kibum seraya menghapus air mata yang bergulir membasahi pipi mulus Donghae . Donghae mengangguk , "Ne, aku mempercayaimu Bumiie", pekik Donghae girang lalu memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan sangat erat .

Dia suka , dia teramat suka dengan kehangatan yang ditimbulkan oleh pelukan dari tubuh Kibum . Kehangatan yang berbeda saat diberpelukan dengan Appanya , Siwon , Kyuhyun dan lainnya . Menurutnya , tidak bisa membuat jantungnya bergetar .

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya , "Ada apa Bumiie ?", tanya Donghae saat melihat Kibum tanpa kedip memandanginya .

Kibum tersenyum , "Aku suka panggilanmu , dan teruslah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu ", ujar Kibum yang membuat Donghae tersenyum malu-malu .

Kibum dan Donghae menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar bunyi klakson mobil . Donghae dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Kibum dari tangannya , "Dia Zhoumi Hyung", bisik Donghae pelan . Kentara sekali kalau dia sedang diliputi ketakutan . Bagaimana kalau Zhoumi melihat dia berpelukan dengan Kibum , lantas diadukannya dengan Kangin , buruknya jika Zhoumi mengadukan kepada Siwon . Siwon tanpa segan akan menghabisi Kibum dengan sekali tembakan tepat dihatinya .

Kibum berdiri lalu mendongakkan kepalanya . Menatap Zhoumi yang melebihi tingginya itu . Donghae merasakan ada aura peperangan disekitarnya , ia pun tertawa garing , menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ada .

"Perkenalkan dia ", Donghae menghentikan ucapannya . Dia sedang bingung saat ini , siapa Kibum untuknya ? Teman ? Kekasih ? Itu samasaja dengan bunuh diri jika harus bilang Kibum adalah kekasihnya , terlebih tak ada pernyataan cinta bukan sebelumnya ?

"Aku Kim Kibum , kekasih Donghae ", Donghae membulatkan matanya lucu sambil menatap Kibum tak percaya . Kibum baru saja menyebut kalau dia adalah kekasih Donghae kah ?

Zhoumi dengan wajah tenang menerima uluran tangan Kibum , "Zhoumi ", balasnya singkat . Zhoumipun memandang Kibum dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala . Zhoumi bisa lihat kalau Kibum adalah anak baik-baik . Walau Zhoumi bisa menilai , Kibum memiliki wajah dingin dan datar , tapi tidak ditunjukkan saat bersama Donghae .

Zhoumi tersenyum saat melihat Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas ujung jaketnya , "Kajja ", Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Zhoumi lalu berjalan melewati Kibum yang kini tersenyum manis ke arahnya .

Senyum Kibum membuat hati Donghae menjadi tenang kembali . Dia melambaikan tangannya , "Aku pulang duluan Bumiie", teriak Donghae saat dirinya sudah jauh dari Kibum saat ini , dan Kibum hanya tersenyum membalasnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon yang sudah jenuh terus menunggu akhirnya nekat mendekati gudang tersebut . Mereka berjalan dengan cara mengendap-endap , melewati beberapa drum yang cukup besar .

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sudah berada didepan pintu . Siwon mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya . Ia memandang Hyukjae , Sungmin dan juga Shindong sudah siap dengan pistol mereka masing-masing .

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya saat Shindong meminta persetujuan untuk membuka pintu .

BRAAKKK

Siwon , Hyukjae , Sungmin dan Shindong dikejutkan oleh keadaan gudang yang ternyata tak berpenghuni sama sekali . Siwon memukul memukul dinding gudang tersebut dengan sangat keras , membuat dinding tersebut retak .

"SIAL ", umpat kesalnya sambil menghamburkan barang-barang didalam gudang tersebut . Saat ia merasa telah berhasil ditipu .

Hyukjae merogoh saku ponselnya saat ponselnya berdering . Wajah Hyukjae berubah panic saat membaca sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan Henry kepadanya .

"Siapa ?",tanya Shindong , Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya , menatap Shindong lalu beralih menatap yang lainnya , hingga pandangannya jatuh pada Siwon .

"Henry dan Kyuhyun juga telah ditipu , kapal yang katanya diawaki oleh anggota SNAKERS ternyata , hanya dihuni oleh nelayan biasa ",Hyukjae menjelaskan . Sungmin membelalakan matanya , "Gila , ini tidak bisa dipercaya ", ungkapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya .

Siwon menatap semuanya dengan wajah yang benar-benar pucat dan takut , sepertinya . Siwon menundukkan sejenak kepalanya , lalu mengakat wajahnya hingga Hyukjae , Shindong dan Sungmin bisa melihat raut kegugupan dirinya .

"Kita adalah umpan , yang diincar sebenarnya adalah "

"DONGHAE"

Pantas saja dirinya , tidak mendengar suara kaki didalam gudang tersebut . Ah , kau lambat menyadari Siwon !

…

"Hyung , ponselku tertinggal "

Donghae keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju bangku taman , yang dimana masih ada Kibum disitu .

Kibum tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Donghae , "Berhati-hatilah ", ujar Kibum yang dibalas cengiran ala Donghae .

Donghae mengecup pipi Kibum yang membuat Kibum bahkan Zhoumi yang ada didalam mobil keluar , tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat .

Kibum mengusap pipinya yang tadi dikecup oleh Donghae , "Kau belum mengatkan cinta kepadaku, kenapa kau bilang kalau kita sepasang kekasih Bumiie ", ujar Donghae kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah .

Kibum tertawa kecil melihat dan mendengar penuturan Donghae . Haruskan sebuah kata cinta diungkapkan dengan lisan ? Jika sebuah tindakan cukup untuk mewakili semuanya ?

Kibum menangkupkan kedua pipi Donghae , "You're be Mine ", ujar Kibum pasti dan mutlak . Donghae tersipu malu mendengarnya . Baru kali ini dia benar-benar merasakan sebuah kebahagian yang lain dihatinya . Belum sempat Kibum memeluk Donghae , lengkingan suara terdengar cukup keras . Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhoumi pelakunya !

Penganggu , pikir Kibum .

"You're be mine" ucap Donghae sebelum dia berlari menghampiri Zhoumi yang kini tengah menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dibadan mobil .

Tanpa diketahui oleh Zhoumi , ponselnya terus saja bergetar didalam mobil . Yah~ , telpon dari Siwon tentunya .

Donghae mengumbar senyum cerianya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya . Namun tepat disaat itulah , sebuah mobil melintasi tubuh Zhoumi , lalu mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya .

Tahukah kalau saat ini , sebuah pistol telah mengacung tepat pada kepala Donghae . Jelas Zhoumi tak melihatnya , karna dia ada disamping mobil bagian lain bukan ?

Donghae tidak begitu memperhatikan mobil tersebut , karna kini matanya hanya tertuju pada Zhoumi yang sudah membuka pintu mobil .

Kibum merasa aneh dengan mobil yang kini telah melintasi mobil Zhoumi , hingga matanya terbelalak saat melihat pantulan cahaya dari benda menyilaukan tersebut . Sebuah pistol perak .

Kibum menjatuhkan sepedanya begitu saja , "HAE MENUNDUK , MENUNDUK ", Kibum mempercepat larinya , jarak antara dirinya dengan Donghae sangatlah jauh . Namun sebisa mungkin dia harus bisa melindungi Donghae , apapun yang terjadi .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , menatap Kibum yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung , "Ada apa ?",tanya Donghae polos dan jangan lupakan gerak kepalanya yang menggemaskan .

Zhoumi menatap Kibum yang kini terus saja berlari , dari wajahnya dapat Zhoumi baca kalau Kibum tengah ingin memeluk Donghae . Hingga satu yang Zhoumi dapat , Zhoumi menjatuhkan pandangan tepat pada mobil yang tadi melintasi dirinya sebelumnya .

Kaki Zhoumi terasa lemas saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri , pelatuk pistol telah ditarik , dan , ia menatap Donghae yang jaraknya cukup jauh darinya .

"DONGHAAAEEEE"

Donghae menghela nafasnya , kemudian ia berbalik menatap Zhoumi dan ,

Doorrrrr

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hangeng tersenyum , "Siapa yang kau kirimkan ?",tanyanya pada Yunho yang saat ini sedang berdiri menghadapanya .

Yunho menyeringai , "Dia adalah snipper handal yang dibesarkan di America , Xiah Junsu ", jawabnya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan disana . Sepertinya ia yakin , kalau kali ini , anak kesayangan musuh besar bosnya akan mati .

"Dia bisa dengan tepat menembak apel yang sedang bergoyang dalam jarak 3 km , jadi mustahil jika kali ini dia gagal menembak korbannya yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 km ".

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon terus saja berdo'a didalam hatinya , entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak tenang .

"Ya Tuhan , aku mohon selamatkanlah Donghae untukku ", ia pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju taman , tempat dimana Zhoumi , Donghae dan Kibum berada . Karena dengan bantuan GPS , dia bisa melacak keberadaan mobil yang digunakan Zhoumi .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**o.O , Kali ini aku meghabiskan waktu selama 3 jam untuk menyelesaikan tulisan ku dengan ' 5.013 ' kata . Ini , W. O. W , :D**

**Akhirnya , ini ff bisa terselesaikan dengan kata yang lumayan memuaskan .. Apa moment Kihaenya kurang ?**

**Ahh~ , semakin ke depan(?) , kihae moment makin banyk kok , tenang saja ^^**

**Satu yang saya sukai didalam ff ini , '**. **Haruskan sebuah kata cinta diungkapkan dengan lisan ? Jika sebuah tindakan cukup untuk mewakili semuanya ? '**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian ?**

**Oh iya , ff baru saya telah saya publish di .. dengan judul ' Y ' , dengan pair yang masih belum saya tentukan , kkkk~**

**Mianhae gk bisa balas satu-satu ya , waktunya mepet , saya mau Go ..**

**N , mianhae , kalau typo(s) betebaran dimana – mana **

**Mind RnR please ? :D**

**Jenny ~ Fishiie LophaehaeUKE ~ nnaglow ~ Kim Haemi ~ Casanova indah ~ YeonHae179 ~ Arum Junie ~ Cutefish ~ NemoSnower ~ arumfishy ~ SiHaeLuv ~ Yulika19343382 ~ auhaehae ~ mawaddatulEverlastingFriends ~ shetea'vhateamach ~ Safa Fishy ~**

**Jeongmal gomawo untuk kalian semuanya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : At Last …

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast :

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

All member Sj

All member DBSK

Main Pair : KiHae

Genre : Romance, Family , yaoi, alur lambat (dimohon mengerti ) :D

Rated : T

Summary : Tak ada yang tahu akhir sebuah perjalanan seperti apa . Indah atau tidak, semua harus diterima dengan lapang dada . Pahit dan getirnya perjuangan akan terbayarkan akan kisah cinta dua manusia yang begitu kuat hingga mampu mematahkan permusuhan dua kubu Mafia yang sangat disegani .

Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sebelumnya,_

_Siwon terus saja berdo'a didalam hatinya , entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak tenang ._

_"Ya Tuhan , aku mohon selamatkanlah Donghae untukku ", ia pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju taman , tempat dimana Zhoumi , Donghae dan Kibum berada . Karena dengan bantuan GPS , dia bisa melacak keberadaan mobil yang digunakan Zhoumi_ .

Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::

Hembusan angin cukup kencang, menerpa dedaunan yang berada disekitar taman . Keadaan taman yang tadinya lengang, damai dan tenang kini berubah menjadi riuh . Burung-burung kecil beterbangan dengan secara acak, dan jangan lupakan teriakan burung tersebut saat mendengar suara letusan pistol api yang sangat keras .

Kibum menangkap tubuh Donghae dan menyembunyikan tubuh Donghae kedalam dekapannya . Namun sial, dia terlambat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri . Sehingga, peluru yang kini mengambang diatas udara , tepat dan tembus melewati kulit lengan miliknya . Dan , peluru itu pun sempat mencicipi kulit bahu Donghae .

Kibum terduduk lemas , diikuti Donghae yang masih berada didalam dekapannya . Donghae menatap baju seragam sekolah Kibum yang berubah warna menjadi warna merah . Tubuhnya bergetar hebat , sambil menyentuh lengan Kibum yang berlubang kecil .

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Kibum yang berubah pucat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin menahan sakit yang luar biasa .

"Hikks, Bumiie, Bumiiiee", Donghae menangis sambil menahan darah dilengan Kibum untuk terus keluar . Kibum tersenyum, "Tidak apa Hae, tidak apa ", jelasnya sambil mengusap lembut punggung Donghae .

Pandangan Kibumpun jatuh pada bahu kiri Donghae, "Kau terluka Hae", Kibum merasakan kalau sakit dilengannya hilang saat melihat bahu Donghae mengeluarkan darah yang mungkin, tak sebanyak dirinya .

"K-kau tidak apa ?", tanya Zhoumi yang baru datang setelah ia gagal untuk mengejar siapa pelaku penembakan . Kibum mengabaikan pertanyaan Zhoumi dan memilih untuk mengangkat tubuh Donghae .

"Bumiie, hhiksss, turunkann , hhikkss",Donghae merengek manja sambil terus mengeluarkan tangisannya saat Kibum sama sekali tak menghiraukan permintaannya .

Kibumpun membawa tubuh Donghae kedalam mobil Zhoumi , sambil menahan sakit yang mendalam dibagian lengan kanannya tersebut .

Kibum menatap tajam Zhoumi yang masih terpaku ditempatnya . Mungkin dirinya bingung, kagum atau apalah, saat melihat Kibum dengan wajah pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar . Dirinya masih kuat untuk menggendong tubuh Donghae yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan . ( Donghae gendut . , pendek . ) \  
Dia berpikir, jika mungkin dirinya yang berada diposisi Kibum , dia sudah menyerah .

"Kau ingin melihat tuanmu mati huh?"

Zhoumi tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Kibum yang dingin dan begitu menusuk sampai ke hatinya . Dan dia baru sadar saat melihat dari dekat, ada darah yang terus keluar dari bahu kiri Donghae .

"Omo, H-hae kau kenapa?", tanya Zhoumi sambil menyentuh kulit bahu Donghae yang sedikit terkelupas . Donghae yang baru menyadari kalau dirinya terluka, berteriak histeris .

"ARRGGHHHHH, SAKIIITTT "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Heechul terduduk lemas ditepi tempat tidur dengan sebuah foto Kibum dalam dekapannya. Ia menatap foto itu, foto Kibum saat dirinya berusia 12 tahun . Ia menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa hati Eomma tak tenang Kibum-ah, ada apa ?", ia pun mengusap foto Kibum dengan lembut dan menyiratkan kasih sayang besar disana .

Ia memandang ke sekitar kamarnya . Ia tersenyum miris, saat melihat beberapa foto yang menghiasi kamar tidur miliknya . Kamar tidur yang tak pernah Kibum memasukinya .

Heechul menjatuhkan air matanya saat melihat sebuah foto .Foto dimana dirinya masih muda, sekitar usia 22 tahunan bersama kelima temannya . Ia tersenyum miris , "Mungkinkah kita bisa bersatu kembali huh?", lantas ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia tahu jawabannya .

Ia menatap gambar seorang namja manis dengan lesung pipi keci di sudut bibirnya . Ia kembali menjatuhkan air matanya, "Kau sudah tidak ada , kau sudah berada dirumah Tuhan bukan ? ", Heechul memejamkan matanya , dan kembali menjatuhkan air matanya .

"Teukiie, pertemukanlah aku dengan bayi mungilmu itu , aku sangat merindukannya "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon berlari menuju kamar seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan kamar Donghae . Ia membuka pintu kamar Donghae dengan sedikit kasar, membuat para penghuni kamar tersebut menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi terkejut .

Siwon bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Donghae kini tengah berbicara dengan Sungmin dan yang lainnya dengan mengumbar senyum khasnya . Siwon tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Donghae, namun seketika senyum diwajah tampannya hilang saat melihat orang asing kini duduk disamping Donghae , dan menggenggam erat tangan Donghae .

Hati Siwon memanas melihat hal itu . Siapa namja itu ? Itulah pertanyaan yang terus saja mengitari pikirannya .

Siwon mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan namja itu , dan dengan posesiv memeluk tubuh mungil Donghae . Yah, membuat namja asing itu, Kibum lebih memilih untuk menjauhkan dirinya .

"Maafkan Hyung ya ? ", sesal Siwon saat melihat ada perban dibahu kiri Donghae . Donghae tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Hyung, lagipula ada Kibumii yang menolongku", ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut kea rah Kibum . Kibumpun membalas senyum yang diberikan Donghae tidak kalah hangatnya . Tentu saja , hal itu membuat Siwon membuang wajahnya . Ia muak melihat adegan itu .

' Kibumiie'

Siwon bangkit, menatap Kibum dengan tajam . Siwon berjalan sedikit menghampiri Kibum . Hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, hanya berpisah beberapa centi meter . Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap namja yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya itu .

"Siapa kau ?", tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kibum . Mata yang meminta dirinya untuk terus memperhatikannya . Mata yang menyiratkan sebuah dendam dan amarah . Yah, mata yang mirip dengannya .

Kibum tersenyum kecil, "Namaku Kim Kibum, aku teman sekelas Donghae dan aku ", Kibum melirik kea rah Donghae yang saat ini tengah meringkuk diatas kasur sambil menggigit ujung selimut .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lucu, "Jangan bilang", ujarnya tanpa suara , saat ia tahu apa yang saat ini ada diotak Kibum .

"Kekasihnya "

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat , "Kekasihnya?",tanyanya penuh penekanan . Kibum tak takut, saat melihat ekspresi Siwon yang begitu berbeda saat berhadapan dengan Donghae tadi . Saat ini Kibum melihat, sosok Siwon seperti harimau yang lapar dan siap menerkam mangsanya .

Kibum mengangguk pasti, "Ya, aku kekasihnya ", Siwon hendak maju dan mencengkeram kaos baju Kibum . Kaos baju milik Donghae yang terlihat kekecilan . Namun sayang, dengan sigap Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang kebetulan ada didalam kamar Donghae menahan lengan Siwon .

"Sudah Siwon, kau ingin melihat Donghae menangis karna ulah bodoh mu eoh", Siwon mendengus kesal saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin . Ia pun menghempaskan tangan Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya .

Ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Donghae . Tujuannya sekarang adalah, menemui ayah angkatnya untuk meminta penjelasan . Kenapa orang asing bisa masuk kedalam markas besar ' TRIAD ' .

Apalagi Siwon bisa merasakan, kalau Kibum bukanlah orang sembarangan .

**...**

Kibum kini duduk di atas tempat tidur Donghae dengan Donghae yang duduk dihadapannya . Donghae tersenyum sambil menyentuh perban di lengan Kibum .

"Apa ini masih sakit ?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku sudah lebih baikan saat ini, apalagi saat kau ada didekatku ", Kibum mengelus pipi Donghae membuat pipi Donghae bersemu merah dibuatnya .

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu ?", tanya Kibum , Donghaepun mengikuti arah mata Kibum yang menatap bahu Donghae yang tertutupi oleh piyama .

Donghae tersenyum sambil memandang wajah tampan Kibum, "Aku , aku ", Donghae berucap malu-malu, lantas ia menundukkan wajahnya , "Aku sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi ", lanjutnya yang membuat Kibum tersenyum akibat tingkah Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya .

Kibum mengangkat dagu Donghae, ia tatap mata Donghae dengan satu pandangan lurus . Sehingga, bayangan dirinya ada didalam bola mata hitam Donghae . Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya , "Kau sangat manis , manis dan manis ", sukses , perkataan Kibum membuat Donghae rasanya ingin bunuh diri . Karena tak bisa menahan gejolak didalam dadanya . Apalagi, jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang . Dan dia sangat yakin, kalau wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus .

Malu .

Donghae ingin mengalihkan wajahnya, namun tak bisa , Kibum menahan dagu Donghae untuk tidak bergerak sedikitpun . Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, saat ia melihat Kibum semakin mendekatkan wajahnya . Hingga, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kibum yang sedikit panas menerpa kulit wajahnya .

"Kau menyukaiku?", tanya Kibum , Donghae mengangguk, "Ne", jawabnya singkat .

Kibum tersenyum dan mengecup kening Donghae cukup lama , "Aku juga menyukaimu, dan perasaan itupun sudah berkembang menjadi perasaan cinta ", ujar Kibum saat kecupan mesra itu terlepas .

Donghaae tersenyum, "Ne, akupun sama Bumiie", ungkap Donghae dengan lucu membuat Kibum mencubit gemas hidung mancungnya .

"Oh iya, siapa namja tadi ?", tanya Kibum saat teringat sesosok namja tampan yang masuk kedalam kamar Donghae dan seperti ingin menghabisi Kibum ditempat .

Donghae menghela nafasnya, "Dia Siwoniie Hyung, dia adalah Hyung angkatku ", Donghae tersenyum, "Ada apa memangnya Bumiie ?", tanya Donghae riang .

Kibum mengacak rambut Donghae dengan tangan kirinya , "Tidak apa ", jawab Kibum bohong . Karena bukan itu jawaban sebenarnya .

Kibum tahu, kalau seseorang bernama Siwon itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya . Perasaan mencintai , menyayangi , dan melindungi makhluk asing bernama Donghae yang kini tengah merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Kibum .

Kibum mengusap poni Donghae, "Aku mau pulang Hae ", ujar Kibum , Donghae bangun dan menatap sendu mata Kibum .

"Jangan pulang, disini saja ", rengek Donghae manja .

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa Hae, Eomma pasti mengkhawatirkan ku , apalagi ini sudah sangat malam ", jelas Kibum pelan dan terkesan lembut .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya, "Aku masih ingin kau disini", Donghae memeluk tubuh Kibum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Kibum .

Kibum tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Donghae , "Bukankah besok kita akan bertemu disekolah ?", Donghae mengangkat waahnya , "Hmh, baiklah, tapi bolehkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang ?", tanya Donghae memelas dan jangan lupakan tatapan anjing yang ia arahkan kepada Kibum .

Kibum tersenyum, "Ini sudah sangat larut, kau dirumah saja , aku bisa pulang sendiri ", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang , titik !"

Donghae bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaiannya . Mengambil jaket tebal , kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang kini tersenyum pasrah melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu kekanakan .

Donghae mengalungkan tangannya, melingkari lengan kekar Kibum sebelah kiri . Ia tersenyum, "Let's go ", ucap Donghae riang . Kibum hanya bisa menahan tawanya, melihat tingkah Donghae yang tak sesuai dengan usia sebenarnya .

Ah~ , mereka baru kali pertama bertemu . Namun, Kibum dengan percaya diri sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mencintai dan melindungi Donghae .

Cinta,

Cepat,

Dan,

Tepat ,

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Masuk ke kamar mu Hae !"

Donghae menghentakkan kakinya kesal, sambil menggerutu tidak jelas . Namun yang pasti, dia tengah menyumpahi Siwon yang memaksanya untuk tidak mengantar Kibum pulang . Dia dengan sangat terpaksa, kembali ke kamat tidur miliknya . Ditemani Sungmin dan Hyukjae .

Sedangkan Kibum, kini berada diruang tamu bersama Zhoumi, Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon . Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bersahabat , walau tidak sepenunya untuk Kyuhyun . Karena apa ? satu saingan bertambah , dan kali ini tidak bisa untuk dilewati, mungkin .

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu . Sampaikan salamku untuk Tuan Kangin ", Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama .

"Tunggu"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik sambil menatap Siwon yang begitu tajam menatapnya . Kibum tersenyum tipis, "Ada apa ?", tanyanya sambil menggaruk sekilas kepala belakangnya .

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ", Siwon menatap dua sahabatnya yang berdiri disampingnya , "Kalian susul Henry dan Shindong Hyung, temukan siapa dia dan bunuh "

Kibum merasakan tubuhnya tegang seketika, saat mendengar kata yang begitu umum ditelinganya namun begitu sadis untuk didengar .

Bunuh ?

Semudah itukah untuk membunuh seseorang ? Walau Kibum tahu, siapa yang mereka incar . Pelaku penembakkan hampir saja membuat nyawa Donghae melayang .

Akhirnya, Siwon dan Kibum melangkahkan kakinya . Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi yang memandang Siwon dan Kibum secara bergantian .

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku ?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Zhoumi yang kini juga menatap wajahnya .

"Mereka seperti satu "

Zhoumi mengangguk mendengarnya , "Yah, seperti saudara saja", ungkapnya saat melihat persamaan di diri Siwon dan Kibum .

Dari cara mereka berjalan , wajah mereka yang sekilas hampir sama . Dan, hal itupun juga dirasakan Donghae saat melihat Kibum . Saat melihat Kibum, dia seperti melihat Siwon .

Entahlah .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Cepat tidur Hae"

Untuk sejuta kalinya Sungmin berucap, namun sepertinya Donghae tidak memperdulikannya . Kini ia lebih memilih untuk memandangi wajah tampan Kibum yang dijadikan wallpaper ponselnya .

"Haee, cepat tidur atau akan ku adukan pada Siwon !"

Donghae mendengus kesal , "Kau ini tidak bisa melihat orang senang Hyung ", Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya . Mungkin , dia tak akan takut jika berurusan dengan Sang Appa , tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan Siwon . Dia menyerah, dia takut dengan Siwon . Entah kenapa,

"Kalian keluarlah, aku mau tidur "

Hyukjae menuruti kemauan Donghae, tapi tidak untuk SUngmin . Karena dia tahu, Donghae sedang marah dengannya atau dengan Siwon .

Sungmin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae, "Kau marah huh?", tanya Sungmin yang dijawab gumaman halus dari Donghae .

Sungmin tersenyum , "Mian haeyo ", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga kini wajah mereka saling bertemu .

"Aku tak marah denganmu Hyung, hanya sedikit kesal ", Donghae berucap jujur .

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, "Kau ini ", Sungmin mengacak rambut Donghae membuat Donghae tertawa .

"Kau menyukainya ?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias , "Ne Hyung, aku jatuh cinta dengannya saat melihatnya duduk disalah satu bangku toko roti ", jawab Donghae yang membuat Sungmin tertarik untuk mendengarkan kisah Donghae dengan pangeran hatinya .

"Toko roti ?"

"Iya, kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya", bisik Donghae pelan , hal itu membuat SUngmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya .

Mereka sedang berada didalam kamar tidur Donghae . Hanya mereka berdua, tak ada orang lain . Tapi masih saja , Donghae mengecilkan volume suaranya .

"Aku dan Zhoumi Hyung pergi ke toko roti, dan disanalah aku melihatnya Hyung , dan kau tahu ? ternyata, dia adalah anak dari pemilik toko roti itu Hyung "

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menanggapi cerita Donghae dengan senang . Karena menurutnya, saat Donghae berceloteh , ada ketertarikan sendiri untuk mendengarkan ceritanya lebih lanjut .

Apalagi sejuta ekspresi yang Donghae tunjukkan selama bercerita . Itu sungguh menggemaskan .

Sungmin jadi tahu, kenapa banyak orang yang begitu mencintai Donghae . Donghae tidak meniru siapapun untuk mendapatkan simpati orang lain . Dia menjadi dirinya sendiri . Dan itulah yang membuat Sungmin sadar, dia tak perlu menjadi seseorang yang Kyuhyun suka .

Setidaknya, inilah dirinya apa adanya . Untuk selanjutnya, dia hanya bisa berdo'a .

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyu , Hyung ? apa ada perubahan ?", tanya Donghae sambil memandang wajah Sungmin yang begitu dewasa dan manis dimatanya .

Sungmin tersenyum , "Begitulah, nah sebaiknya kau tidur hm , sudah malam ", Donghaepun mengangguk lemah , mencoba memahami kenapa Sungmin seakan enggan menjawab pertanyaannya lebih lanjut .

Donghae tersenyum sambil menatap punggung Sungmin yang hendak turun dari ranjangnya , "Aku akan membuatmu bahagia Hyung", gumamnya pelan .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jaejong duduk diam sambil menatap sesosok namja tampan yang kini duduk dihadapannya . Ia merengut , saat namja yang seumuran dengannya tertawa .

"Kau ini bagaimana , anakmu terluka tapi kau malah tertawa", Jaejong berucap tajam dan sinis .

Kangin , namja itu , menghentikan tawanya , "Bagaimana aku tidak tertawa , biasanya dia sudah merengek minta dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi tadi , dia sama sekali tak mau beranjak dari tempat tidur ", lagi , Kangin melanjutkan tawanya , membuat Jaejong menggelengkan kepalanya heran .

Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu . Hingga Jaejong memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kangin dengan serius .

"Kau masih membiarkan anakku bersekolah ?", tanya Jaejong yang membuat Kangin menghentikan tawanya .

Kangin berpikir sejenak, "Tentu saja", Jaejong menaikan satu alisnya . Memandang Kangin dengan tatapan tak percaya .

"Kau gila ? anakmu hampir mati hari ini Kangin , dan kau masih mengizinkan dia bersekolah ?"

Kangin tertawa renyah, "Hampir bukan ? lagipula , ada seseorang yang akan selalu menjaganya ", jawab Kangin , ia pun menyeruput secangkir kopi yang mulai dingin .

"Anak itu ?", tanya Jaejong ragu-ragu .

Kangin mengangguk, "Ya, anakku yang polos itu sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada pemuda itu, mau tidak mau aku harus merekrut dia ", jawab Kangin pasti .

Jaejong menepuk pelan dahinya, "Aigoo, bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal itu, itukan sangat berbahaya", ungkap Jaejong dan seperti keluhan .

Semua orangpun tahu dan sudah menjadi hal biasa, jika tingkah Donghae yang kelewat polos itu terkadang menyusahkan .

"Bagaimana kalau dia salah satu anggota SNAKERS ?", tanya Jaejong , Kangin menggeleng pelan .

"Tidak, aku yakin dia anak baik-baik "

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya ?"

"Belum , hanya saja, jika Donghae menceritakan rahasia besar kepada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya secara gamblang, dia pasti bisa merasakan kalau pemuda bernama Kim Kibum itu adalah pemuda yang baik "

"Namanya Kim Kibum ?", Kangin mengangguk , "Memang kenapa ?",Kangin balik bertanya .

Jaejong menggelengkan kepalanya , "Anio, namanya mengingatkanku dengan seseorang ", jawab Jaejong, Kangin hanya tersenyum santun menanggapinya .

"Kau tahu Jae ?"

"Apa ?"

"Mereka berpacaran "

"Siapa ?"

"Pemuda itu dengan Donghae anakku "

Jaejong hampir tersedak saat mendengar penuturan Kangin . Kebetulan dirinya sedang menikmati secangkir teh setengah dingin itu .

Jaejong menatap dalam mata Kangin , "Lalu Siwon ?", tanya Jaejong saat dirinya ingat , betapa cintanya Siwon kepada Donghae . Sampai Siwon rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi Donghae .

Kangin tersenyum , "Kita tak berhak untuk menentukkannya Jae, aku tahu Siwon sangat mencintai Donghae , mungkin sebelum pemuda itu jatuh cinta dengan Donghae . Tapi, setidaknya kita lihat dari sisi Donghae , dengan siapakah dia menjatuhkan pilihannya . Dan aku rasa itu dengan pemuda itu ", Jaejong tersenyum tipis mendengarnya .

"Aku bahagia jika melihat anak-anakku bahagia ", ungkapnya sambil menerawang jauh, mengingat masa-masa dirinya bersama kedua sahabatnya yang lain .

'Aku merindukan kalian , Teuki , Chullie '

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Henry dan Shindong kini sudah mengantongi siapa nama pelaku penembakkan yang hampir saja menghilangkan nyawa Donghae .

"Xiah Junsu ", gumam Henry pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja tampan bertubuh athletis yang kini tengah berjalan menuju mobil sport putihnya .

Shindong kini sudah mempersiapkan senjatanya untuk bisa menghabisi namja yang bernama Junsu tersebut .

Shindong dan Henry segera berbalik , saat mendengar ada langkah kakinya yang mendekap .

"Hyung ", ucap Henry tanpa bersuara saat melihat Zhoumi sudah berada dibelakang tubuhnya , "Jangan ditembak Hyung", bisik Zhoumi kepada Shindong yang sudah menarik pelatuknya .

Shindong melakukan ekspresi – kenapa ? –

Zhoumi tersenyum , "Serahkan pada Kyuhyun ", mereka bertiga pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka kea rah mobil putih yang sudah berjalan . Tak selang lama , terdengar bunyi ledakan yang maha dashyat .

Mobil putih itu terbakar dengan kobaran api yang sangat besar . Henry dan Shindong tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat .

Terkejut ? Tentu .

"Ini ulah Kyuhyun?", tanya Shindong , dan Zhoumi mengangguk ragu, "Mungkin ", jawabnya pelan .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon menatap Kibum yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya . Ia memincingkan matanya, lantas tersenyum sinis, "Tinggalkan Donghae, dan jangan pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi , anggap saja , hari yang kau lewati hari ini adalah mimpi ", ujar Siwon dingin dan ketus .

Kibum tersenyum ramah, "Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan memory indah ini, tak bisa ", Kibum berbalik , menuju halaman rumahnya .

"Kau akan menyesal jika tak menuruti perintahku "

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya , " Lebih baik aku mati, jika aku menuruti permintaanmu yang bodoh itu , sayangnya aku belum ingin mati ", Kibum menyeringai , "Aku masih ingin bersama dengan dirinya ",lanjutnya .

Siwon mengeram kesal, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani menolak keinginannya .

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pulang, temanilah dia ", Kibum melanjutkan langkahnya , meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tak berkutik ditempatnya .

"Sial!", umpatnya kesal .

Siwonpun mengacak rambutnya kasar, dan menendang ban mobil miliknya sebelum memasukkan dirinya ke dalam mobil . Lantas, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa kencangnya .

…

Heechul terbangun saat dirinya mendengar deru mobil dari halaman rumahnya . Ia mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya . Matanya menyipit, mencoba melihat siapa yang bersama dengan anaknya malam-malam begini .

Heechul tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pemuda betubuh tinggi itu . Dan diapun tak ingin terlalu memusingkan perihal siapa pemuda yang kini melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat .

Namun , kenapa Heechul merasa , kalau ia mengenal pemuda yang tak terlihat wajahnya itu ?.

…

"OMONAA ,apa yang terjadi denganmu Kibum-ah ", Heechul segera berlari saat melihat Kibum terduduk lemas diatas lantai .

Kibum tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Eomma, aku hanya lelah ", setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kibum tertidur didekapan sang Eomma .

Mungkin ini adalah pengaruh obat bius yang ia minum beberapa jam yang lalu, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dilengannya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kau membunuhnya ?", tanya Hangeng kepada orang kepercayaannya , Yunho .

Yunho mengangguk , "Kita tidak bisa mempertahankannya Tuan , dia sudah gagal menjalankan tugas , dan dia berhak mati ", jawab Yunho yang membuat Hangeng bungkam .

"Sebaiknya anda beristirahat Tuan, aku permisi dulu "

Hangeng menatap pintu kerjanya yang kini sudah tertutup kembali . Ia berjalan , menghampiri meja kerjanya . Mengambil sesuatu dari balik buku tebalnya .

Sebuah foto .

Ia pandangi dua sosok didalam foto itu . Seorang namja cantik dengan seorang anak bayi didalam gendongannya .

Ia tersenyum miris, "Kalian dimana huh ? Tak merindukan aku ? ", ia pun kemudian memejamkan matanya , "Kau harus bertanggung jawab Kangin !", ujarnya penuh penekanan . Seperti melampiaskan segala kemarahannya dalam satu kalimat itu .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kangin menatap foto diruang pribadi miliknya . Ia tersenyum sambil menatap foto dirinya, bersama istrinya, dan keempat temannya yang lain . Foto dirinya masih muda dulu . Foto terakhir yang ia punya, sebelum keadaan berubah .

Pandangannya jatuh pada sosok namja berwajah oriental, "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah Hangeng Hyung, tak ku sangka, kau tega untuk menyakiti anakku ?", setetes air matanya jatuh, bergulir membasahi pipinya .

"Apa kau masih seperti ini, jika kau tahu anakmu masih hidup dan bersamaku ?"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Apa ini ? cerita macam apa ini ? Kihae moment masih dikit #sembunyi .. kemungkinan chap depan , 70% adalah milik Kihae , jadi bersabaarlah … ^^**

**Ayolah, ini aku buat dengan susah payah . , hhe **

**Tidak banyak cuap-cuap, karena saya sangat sibuk . Mian, kalau typo(s) betebaran dimana-mana . Untuk para readers, thanks atas reviewnya dan semangat kalian untuk membaca :D**

**Kim Haemi ~ NemoSnower ~ Casanova indah ~ nnaglow ~ YeonHae179 ~ xxx ~ MINAHAE ~ haelfishy ~ Cutefish ~ arumfishy ~ anilistiyani ~ Safa Fishy ~ sujupolepel ~ tiaraputri16 ~ Arum Junnie ~ Dew'yellow ~ Fishiie LophehaeUKE ~ SiHaeLuv ~ FifiDH ~ Shetea'vhateamach ~ auhaehae ~ Yulika19343382 ~ QyuDev178 ~ **

**Terimakasih untuk nama yang berada diatas #tunjuk"diatas**

**Saranghae :D**

**Mind RnR please ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: At Last

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

And others,

Main Pair: Kihae

Genre: Romance, Family, tragedy, yaoi

Rated: M

Summary: Tak ada yang tahu akhir sebuah perjalanan seperti apa. Indah atau tidak, semua harus diterima dengan lapang dada. Pahit dan getirnya perjuangan akan terbayarkan akan kisah cinta dua manusia yang begitu kuat hingga mampu mematahkan permusuhan dua kubu Mafia yang sangat disegani .

**(Special ff for Uri Kibum .. HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR U GUY. GBU. I still waiting for u ~~~ )**

…

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya,_

_Kangin menatap foto diruang pribadi miliknya. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap foto dirinya, bersama istrinya, dan keempat temannya yang lain. Foto dirinya masih muda dulu . Foto terakhir yang ia punya, sebelum keadaan berubah._

_Pandangannya jatuh pada sosok namja berwajah oriental,"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah Hangeng Hyung, tak ku sangka, kau tega untuk menyakiti anakku ?" setetes air matanya jatuh, bergulir membasahi pipinya._

_"Apa kau masih seperti ini, jika kau tahu anakmu masih hidup dan bersamaku ?"_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::**

Tak ada yang berubah hari ini. Sama seperti biasanya. Matahari muncul disebelah timur dan berakhir disebelah barat. Namun setidaknya, hari ini yang 'biasa saja' tidak berlaku untuk seorang namja manis yang nyatanya tengah duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memeluk boneka nemonya dengan sangat erat.

Dia melirik kea rah jam dinding berbentuk ikan badut yang terpasang disamping lemarinya yang bewarna biru laut itu. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jam 6" ujarnya setelah itu ia menguap dengan sangat lebar. Hingga, dari sudut matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Terlihat dirinya sangat dan masih mengantuk. Wajar saja, ini bukanlah jamnya untuk bangun. Namun sepertinya, sesuatu memaksa dirinya untuk terbangun.

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan namja tampan yang tadi malam ada didalam rumah Appanya. Memeluk dirinya dengan begitu erat dan juga, mengecup keningnya dengan mesra. Mengingat hal itu saja, membuat kedua pipinya dihinggapi oleh semburat-semburat merah nan menawan.

Lihatlah, betapa menggemaskan dirinya saat ini.

Dia tersenyum sambil menangkupkan kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Dagunya sebagai tumpuan wajahnya diatas mulut ikan badut tersebut.

"Dia benar-benar tampan" ungkapnya entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini yang hampir menjelang pagi. Saat dirinya menyelami alam mimpi, ia pun bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Dia menolehkan wajahnya saat ia mendengar keributan didepan pintu kamarnya. Bukan hal yang aneh, mengingat rumah Appanya itu dipenuhi oleh ratusan pelayan dan juga pengawal. Belum lagi para butler yang sengaja disewa Appanya untuk melindungi rumahnya. Terlalu berlebihan, namun memang seperti itulah kenyataannya yang ada. Kangin tidak ingin mengambil resiko apapun, jika nanti dia melengahkan pertahanan rumahnya hanya karena urusan sepele.

Tidak, terimakasih.

Donghae berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan. Hingga, diapun tidak mendengar langkah kakinya sendiri, mungkin. Dia menempelkan telinga pda daun pintu tersebut. Mencoba menguping apa yang sedang dibicarakan diluar sana. Dia hanya diam sambil mengeratkan nemo pada dekapan hangatnya.

…

"Lalu siapa yang akan kesana Hyung?" tanya Henry sambil membenarkan letak dasi miliknya dengan Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

Siwon menatap pintu kamar Donghae sekilas, ada yang tidak beres pikirnya. Namun ia mengabaikannya.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Henry yang berada didepannya lalu beralih menatap seorang namja tampan yang kini berjalan kea rah mereka.

"Sungmin Hyung, Zhoumi, dan Hyukjae yang akan pergi ke Busan" ujar Siwon yang dianggukan oleh Henry juga Kyuhyun dan tentunya seseorang yang baru saja datang tadi, Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya kami bertiga sajakah? Maksudku, tidak ada Shindong Hyung atau" Hyukjae melirik kea rah Henry dan Kyuhyun, "Salah satu diantara mereka berdua ini?" tanyanya yang membuat Henry memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau pikir kami mau kemana huh?" tanyanya ketus yang membuahkan tawa dari Hyukjae.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak ingat kalian masih sekolah" setelah berucap itu dia tertawa dengan sangat keras dan melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Henry yang sinis menatap kepergiannya.

"Terkadang aku kagum dengan dia, terkadang pula aku ingin menginjak-injak wajahnya"

"Aku sangat setuju dengan ucapanmu Kyu"

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia pun berusaha untuk membuka pintu kamar milik Donghae kalau saja Henry tidak menahan lengannya.

Siwon menatap Henry dengan tatapan – ada apa? –

Henry menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Lalu, tugas kami apa? Menjaga si ikan manja?" tanyanya dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Henry tersenyum mendengarnya. Si ikan manja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Siwon diam karena sekarang pandangannya jatuh pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan mata yang focus pada psp-nya. Hatinya memanas melihat itu, dan ia merasakan kalau ia ingin sekali membunuh Kyuhyun saat ini.

Cemburu? Mungkin.

Tidak menjawab, cukup dengan anggukan kepala Siwon membuat Henry mengerti dan segera mengundurkan diri dari tempat itu. Tidak lupa menyenggol Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

…

Terdengar suara ribut dari arah dapur dikeluarga Kim. Lihatlah, sang namja cantik yang tidak lain adalah Heechul, Eomma dari Kibum tengah beradu argument dengan hewan tersayangnya, Heebum.

"Lihat ulahmu Heebum, ini makanan Kibum bukan makanananmu" teriak Heechul sambil menatap tajam mata kucing peliharaannya itu. Namun sang kucing tercinta hanya memberi dirinya kata ' meong' sebelum dirinya melenggang pergi melalui jendela.

Heechul mengacak frustasi rambutnya, " Aisshh~" ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi sambil menatap nanar sarapan pagi yang ia siapkan untuk Kibum yang ternyata, dilahap habis oleh Heebum.

"Selamat pagi Eomma" sapa Kibum saat memasuki dapur.

Heechul mengangguk, "Ya, pagi" ucapnya lesu sambil melirik seseorang yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Ini, makanan untukku?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap piring yang sudah tidak layak untuk dinyatakan sebagai makanan.

Heechul menatap Kibum lalu menatap kea rah piring tersebut, "Awalnya, sebelum Heebum datang dan mengacaukan semuanya" ujarnya yang membuat Kibum tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa Eomma. Aku bisa sarapan diluar" ujarnya menenangkan sang Eomma yang terlihat bersalah seperti itu.

Heechul tersenyum, "Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Lukamu?" tanyanya yang membuat Kibum reflex melihat kea rah lengannya.

Kibum terdiam, sedetik berlalu ia mengangguk, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya sambil menatap mata sang Eomma yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran kepadanya.

Heechul mengusap wajah Kibum perlahan, "Kau serius dengan perkataanmu Kibum?" tanya sang Eomma yang dianggukan oleh Kibum, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya dengan diiringi senyum khasnya.

Heechul menggeleng, "Bukan itu, tapi niatmu untuk bergabung dengan para mafia itu. Kau serius?" tanyanya lagi.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, ia tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut punggung tangan Eommanya yang berada diatas meja.

"Aku ingin sekali melindunginya Eomma. Bahkan bukan keinginan, melainkan sebuah kewajiban yang harus aku lakukan untuknya"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya, "Nugu?" tanyanya lagi. Seingatnya tadi malam, Kibum tidak menceritakan tentang apa alasannya. Yang dia katakan hanya, keinginan dia untuk bisa bergabung dengan sekelompok mafia hebat yang mencoba mencari arti kebenaran didalam hidup mereka.

Kibum tersenyum senang, "Eomma masih ingat dengan namja manis beberapa waktu lalu yang datang ke toko roti kita?" tanyanya dengan penuh antusias.

Baru kali ini Kibum seperti ini, pikir Eommanya.

Heechul mengangguk, "Ya, yang wajahnya mirip sahabat Eomma itukan?" Kibum mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

Kibum menarik nafas dalam, lalu ia hembuskan secara perlahan.

"Begini Eomma, sebenarnya dia adalah anak dari ketua Mafia" Kibum berucap sambil menatap wajah sang Eomma yang sepertinya sangat terkejut. Namun Kibum tidak peduli, wajar saja anak semani itu ternyata mempunyai darah seorang Mafia.

"M-mafia?" tanya Eommanya terbata. Kibum mengangguk, "Ya" jawab Kibum singkat.

Heechul meremas taplak meja makan dengan sangat kuat, tapi tanpa Kibum bisa melihatnya. Karena memang dia meremas taplak meja bagian bawahnya.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Appanya?" Kibum terdiam sambil menatap wajah Eommanya. Tapi, tidak berangsur lama ia tersenyum lantas menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, saat itu Tuan Kangin tidak ada dirumah. Dia sedang melakukan bisnis diluar" jawab Kibum yang membuat mata Heechul membulat.

"Kau bilang apa? Kangin?"

"Ya, Appa anak itu bernama Kangin. Ada apa Eomma?" tanya Kibum saat melihat gelagat aneh dari Eommanya tersebut.

Heechul menggeleng, "Tidak ada" ia berdiri kalau saja Kibum tak menahan tangannya dengan keras.

"Kau menutupi sesuatu dariku Eomma, katakanlah padaku" pinta Kibum tulus sambil menatap lembut mata sang Eomma.

Akhirnya Hechul menyerah, dan mulai berkata dengan mata yang berair.

"Dia adalah-"

…

Donghae tersenyum saat Siwon menyisiri rambutnya. Ia menatap tubuh Siwon yang berdiri dibelakangnya, nampak melalui cermin lemarinya yang besar itu.

Siwon mengenakan pakaian tak biasa. Pakaian jas hitam entah hilang kemana. Tergantikan pakaian kemeja panjang dan celana jeans yang membuat dirinya jauh terlihat lebih muda.

Mungkin pengaruh jas hitam tersebut, yang membuat dirinya terlihat lebih dewasa daripada usia sebenarnya.

Siwon membalikkan tubuh Donghae hingga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau sangat manis" ujar Siwon saat kecupan singkat dikening Donghae terlepas. Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau juga sangat tampan" balas Donghae dengan tingkah lucunya yang membuat Siwon tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipinya.

Siwon tertawa saat melihat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sakit Hyung" keluhnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang sedikit memerah itu.

Siwon tersenyum,"Maaf" ujarnya sambil ikut mengusap pipi Donghae yang memerah. Membuahkan senyum manis dibibir tipis milik Donghae.

Siwon yang melihat itu terpaku. Sungguh, setiap kali ia melihat senyum Donghae yang begitu indah dimatanya. Senyum seperti malaikat cinta yang menebarkan asmaranya. Selalu saja berhasil membuat otak sarafnya menjadi lumpuh seketika.

Senyum itu selalu berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh lebih dalam direlung hati Donghae.

"Hyung"

Siwon sedikit terkejut saat melihat Donghae menepuk pelan pipinya, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi saat Siwon masih belum merespon ucapannya.

"Tidak ada, kajja kita berangkat" Siwon mengamit tangan Donghae dan berjalan menuju pintu. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Siwon menoleh ke arahnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Donghae yang nyatanya tengah mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, ia tersenyum kea rah Siwon.

"Tidak apa. Ayo" ujarnya riang sambil membalas genggaman tangan Siwon pada tangannya. Siwon yang melihat itu, tidak henti-hentinya untuk menebarkan senyumnya yang menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

…

Disalah satu ruang kerja yang begitu luas. Banyak document tergeletak disana-sini. Nyatanya Kangin tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia menatap sebuah pulpen yang berada diatas meja.

Pandangannya kosong, mungkin ia tidak benar-benar menatap pulpen tersebut. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Namun yang pasti, pikirannya tidak jauh dari kata 'kematian' dan ' Hangeng'.

Dia memejamkan matanya dengan cepat saat kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu merasuk dibenaknya. Kejadian dimana ia kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Teuki, aku sangat merindukanmu" gumamnya pelan dan terdengar amat lirih, "Bantulah aku untuk menemukan siapa yang membunuhmu. Karena aku tidak yakin, kalau Hangeng Hyung yang melakukannya. Walau kemarin, dia sempat berusaha untuk membunuh anak kita"

Dia membuka matanya, bersamaan dengan itu setetes air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku memang harus merekrut pemuda itu? Aku tahu dia anak yang baik dan sepertinya anak kita pun sangat mencintainya"

Dia tersenyum sambil menatap sebuah foto dimana dirinya masih muda dengan seorang namja cantik didalam pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya aku harus merekrut pemuda itu, lagipula aku melihat dia mempunyai tekad yang kuat seperti Siwon"

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi seseorang disana.

"Tolong carikan info mengenai pemuda bernama Kim Kibum" ujarnya setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus.

Dia kembali meraih ponselnya saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Ada dua buah pesan singkat yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Satu pesan pertama ia tersenyum, saat ia membaca pesan kedua ia tertawa dengan sangat keras. Seakan melupakan kegundahan hatinya yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Pesan dari anaknya,

**From: My little baby**

**Appa, hari ini aku bolos ya^^ aku mau merayakan ulangtahun Kibumiie. Ok Appa? I love u :3**

"Bahkan dihari keduamu sekolah, kau sudah berani membolos? Ck, ck, ck" Kangin tersenyum setelahnya. Tak sedikitpun rasa khawatir terselip didalam hatinya. Karena memang dirinya sangat percaya pada sosok Kibum yang mampu menjaga dan melindungi anaknya, anak semata wayangnya.

"Lihatlah Teuki, anak kita mulai jatuh cinta"

…

Donghae kini sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah miliknya. Ia menatap mobil Siwon yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sedikit lega mengingat kalau Siwon untuk beberapa hari kedepan tidak akan mengawasinya. Karena Siwon harus kembali pada pekerjaannya setelah cutinya sudah berakhir.

Anggota Fbi. Donghae tahu itu, hanya dirinya dan juga Appanya.

Donghae bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang sangat besar saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Henry. Sepertinya dua namja itu sedang menunggu datangnya Donghae.

Donghae menyeringai saat membaca ulang pesan yang akan ia kirimkan pada Kyuhyun.

Ia terkejut saat sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Ia berbalik, "Bumiie, kau mengejutkanku!" sungutnya kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Kibum tertawa kecil, lalu menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung belakang Donghae dengan sangat sayang. Mengibaratkan kasih sayang yang tersimpan bertahun-tahun lamanya yang akhirnya bisa tertuang saat ini.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hae, jeongmal bogoshipoyo" gumam Kibum pelan.

Kibum merenggangkan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah manis Donghae yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ia tersenyum, " Kau hari ini mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi Donghae.

Donghae berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau dekat toko roti milik Bumiie. Aku pernah diceritakan oleh Min Hyung, kalau didekat toko roti milik Bummie ada sebuah danau yang sangat indah" ujar Donghae dengan ekspresi senangnya.

Kibum tertawa kecil, "Jeongmal? Ah~ kalau begitu, kajja kita kesana" ia menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Donghae yang lebih kecil darinya.

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merah pada kedua pipinya. Ia melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Kibum.

Perasaan yang tak ia dapati kala bersama Siwon terlebih Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan Kibum dari samping. Ia tersenyum, sambil memandangi wajah Kibum yang begitu dingin dan datar namun tersimpan sejuta kehangatan didalamnya.

Kibum menolehkan wajahnya kea rah samping, tepat ke arahnya. Hingga mata mereka beradu, saling melempar sebuah senyum yang tersirat dalam sorot mata mereka berdua.

…

"Dasar anak manja yang pemalas"

Kyuhyun menatap Henry yang saat ini sudah duduk disampingnya, lalu pandangannya jatuh kembali pada sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan Donghae untuknya.

**From : HaeHaeLee**

**Kyu, aku tidak bersekolah hari ini. Aku lagi tidak bersemangat .**

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menoleh kea rah sampingnya. Tak ada satupun yang menduduki kursi tersebut. Karena memang pemilik kursi tersebut adalah Donghae dan Kibum.

"Sudah ku duga"

Henry mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa? Kau menduga apa?" tanyanya karena memang Kyuhyun berucap sangatlah pelan, mengingat sang guru sudah berada didepan kelas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya menduga kalau Siwon Hyung ada misi tersendiri, makanya dia tidak ikut bersama ke Busan" Henry hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun memilih diam. Hatinya berkecamuk dengan segenap lukanya. Luka hati yang sebenarnya ia buat sendiri.

'_Sebaiknya, aku harus benar-benar melepaskannya'_

…

Pemandangan yang sungguh menakjubakan. Air terjun yang menglir dengan indahnya. Turun dengan begitu kuatnya, menghantam keras bebatuan dibawahnya. Menciptakan alunan nada yang terlalu sayang jika dilewatkan.

Dibawah pohon dekat danau itu, tepat didepan air terjun yang menjulang tak terlalu tinggi. Terlihat dua orang namja tengah duduk sambil menikmati keindahan alam tersebut.

"Bumiie"

Kibum menoleh kea rah samping, mendapati wajah Donghae yang berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Ia terpesona dengan keindahan Tuhan yang satu ini. Jauh dari apapun, wajah Donghae memang paling indah diantara yang terindah.

Ia angkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Donghae, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut dan jangan lupa pancaran kasih sayang yang ia tunjukkan untuk Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, ia mendekatkan dirinya untuk mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Kibum. Kibum mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan tingkah Donghae. Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan tersenyum saat sebuah benda kenyal menempel diatas bibirnya.

"Happy birthday Kibumiiee" ujar Donghae riang saat kecupan mesra itu terlepas. Kibum tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Kebahagian cinta yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan dari sosok asing dalam hidupnya. Sosok asing yang begitu sangat ia cintai. Walau baru beberapa hari bertemu, nyatanya membuat butiran-butiran cinta itu berkembang.

Kibum menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya, "Gomawo Hae" ujarnya sambil mengelus punggung Donghae dengan lembut.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kibum, dan Donghae tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ia mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, " Ini, berkat ini aku tahu kalau kau berulang tahun hari ini" Kibum meraih kartu pelajar dari tangan Donghae.

"Pantas saja tadi pagi aku tidak dapat menemukannya" Kibum berucap. Namun wajah ceria Kibum hilang begitu saja saat melihat wajah Donghae berubah suram. Lihatlah bayangan hitam terdapat disisi wajahnya.

"K-kau kenapa Hae?" tanya Kibum sambil meraih wajah Donghae.

Donghae terdiam dengan menundukkan wajahnya, "Maaf" lirihnya.

Kibum menaikan satu alisnya. Dan ia mengangkat dagu Donghae. Hingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu, dan dapat Kibum lihat ada kesedihan dari bola mata indah milik Donghaenya itu.

"Maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" ujar Kibum dengan diiringi senyum manisnya .

Donghae mengangguk, "Benar, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" ujarnya, "Namun" tiba-tiba nada sedih tergambar jelas disana.

"Aku sedih tidak bisa memberi Bumiie hadiah" terdengar bergetar saat dia mengucapkannya. Tinggal menunggu saja, cairan bening yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang nyatanya sudah berair.

Kibum tersenyum, "Ya Tuhan, kau tidak perlu memberiku hadiah apapun Hae. Hadirnya kau disisiku itu lebih dari hadiah apapun. Kau adalah hadiah terbaik yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku, kau hadiah terindah yang pernah aku terima. Jadi, jangan bersedih" Kibum menghapus cairan bening yang bergulir dipipi mulus milik Donghae.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Donghae yang dianggukan mantap oleh Kibum, "Aku serius" jawab Kibum lantang dan penuh keyakinan.

Seulas senyum terlihat diwajah manis Donghae.

"Hae, aku sangat mencintaimu" Kibum membawa Donghae kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia mengusap punggung dan rambut Donghae secara bergantian.

Donghae tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kibum, "Aku juga" balasnya pelan namun sangat jelas terdengar oleh Kibum.

Kibum merenggangkan pelukannya, lantas ia kecup bibir Donghae yang tadi sempat menyentuh bibirnya. Lebih terasa manis jika bibirnya yang menawan terlebih dahulu. Apalagi saat Kibum berani membuka mulutnya dan melumat bibir bawah Donghae. Menghasilkan lenguhan dan desahan erotis dari bibir Donghae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang menyerah system saraf indera perasanya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya, melingkari leher Kibum.

"Hae" Kibum memanggil nama Donghae disela-sela kulumannya. Donghae hanya berdehem membalasnya, karna ia sibuk mendesah.

Kibum melepas ciuman panjangnya, setelah Donghae mendorong pelan dadanya saat dia merasa dadanya sesak dan nafasnya tersengal.

Ternyata ciuman itu melelahkan, pikirnya.

Kibum tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Donghae yang memerah. Ia membawa wajah Donghae ke arahnya, lalu ia kecup lagi bibir Donghae yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya.

Kibum menyeringai, "Aku belum makan Hae" ia berucap sambil matanya focus pada bibir tipis milik Donghaenya itu.

Donghae sedikit takut melihat ekpresi wajah Kibum yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelum. Belum sempat Donghae membuka suaranya, ia memilih bungkam kala mata tajam Kibum menatap matanya.

"Boleh aku memakanmu?"

"Huh?"

…

Keadaan toko roti milik Eomma Kibum cukup sepi. Karena memang, toko rotinya belum sepenuhnya buka. Lihatlah, Heechul tengah sibuk membereskan kursi dan meja yang terlihat sangat berantakkan.

Inilah resiko yang ia tanggung karena memang dirinya tidak mempunyai karyawan satupun. Dia lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Daripada dia yang harus dibantu dan ditolong. Karena menurutnya, jika bisa melakukan pekerjaan sendiri tanpa meminta tangan orang lain, maka kerjakanlah sendiri dengan tanganmu.

"Permisi"

"Maaf, tunggu sebentar" balasnya tanpa melihat siapa yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Karena ia masih sibuk membersihkan meja yang tadinya kotor terkena tumpahan coklat.

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Heechul Hyung" Heechul terdiam mendengar namanya disebut. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Ia sangat kenal dengan suara itu. Suara yang hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya dengan perlahan. Matanya memanas kala melihat siapa seseorang pria yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Heechul menutup mulutnya saat isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Namja cantik itu menangis dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik oleh sosok itu.

"Mianhaeyo Hyung, jeongmal mianhaeyo"

…

Gemericik air terjun kini diiringi tawa membahana dari dua insane yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Mereka, Kibum dan Donghae yang begitu senang menikmati waktu berdua mereka dibawah guyuran air terjun.

Kibum tertawa melihat tawa Donghae yang begitu lepas. Seakan tak ada beban sedikitpun.

'_Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu, bayi mungil kami'_

Donghae berhenti tertawa kala melihat Kibum terdiam sambil memandangi wajahnya. Ia mencubit pipi Kibum dengan kuat, "Kau pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!" tuduh Donghae yang membuat Kibum membelalakan matanya.

Kibum menyentil hidung Donghae. Setelah itu ia tersenyum, "Melihat wajahmu, membangunkan imanjinasiku yang indah-indah" satu pukulan kecil tepat dikening Kibum adalah satu tanggapan Donghae.

"Bumiie perveertt" Donghae menujulurkan lidahnya kea rah Kibum. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kibum gemas dan menarik wajah Donghae dengan kasar. Lalu, menciumi bibir Donghae bahkan ia hisap dengan kuat lidah Donghae. Membuat desahan itu kembali terdengar.

Donghae menghirup udara dengan panjang, lalu menatap Kibum dengan tajam. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia memeluk tubuh Kibum yang basah sama dengannya.

"Bummie, maafkan aku yang belum siap dengan hal itu. Tapi aku janji akan memberikannya, nanti" Kibum tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan Donghae.

Kibum mendekap Donghaenya dengan sangat erat. Memberikan ciuman bertubi pada pucuk kepala Donghae. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia menatap lembut Donghae yang juga menatapnya dengan cara yang sama.

"Maaf, jika kau berpikiran yang buruk tentangku. Aku hanya ingin memiliki dirimu untukku sendiri Hae, secara utuh" Kibum mengelus pipi Donghae yang basah akibat tumpahan air terjun yang menjatuhi tubuh mereka. Tidak terlalu sakit, mengingat ada sebuah batu besar diatas mereka, yang menahan air terjun tersebut untuk tidak langsung jatuh mengenai tubuh mereka.

"Aku akan menunggu disaat yang tepat" Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, "Gomawo Bumiie" dia pun merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum dengan posesiv memeluk tubuh Donghae. Memberikan kehangatan ditengah dinginnya semesta alam ini.

…

"Siapkan mobil, kita akan ke Busan saat ini"

Yunho mengangguk, "Baik Tuan Hangeng" ia pun segera keluar dari ruang kerja Hangeng. Meninggalkan Hangeng yang saat ini tengah menyeringai senang.

"Lihat, siapa yang menang" ujarnya sarkatis. Dia menatap sebuah foto yang akhir-akhir ini ia pandangi, "Cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu, aku tahu kalau Kanginlah otak dari penyerangan rumah kita beberapa tahun silam, cih" ia segera berjalan menuju pintu kerjanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sekali lagi foto tersebut.

"Kau meninggalkanku karna Kanginkan? Benarkan Chullie? " terlihat amarah yang memupuk didasar hatinya yang terdalam. Sebuah kekecewaan terhadap kisah masa lalunya yang awalnya indah berubah menjadi derita bekepanjangan untuknya.

…

Terjadi letusan senjata beberapa kali. Disebuah kawasan Busan, tepatnya disalah satu gudang tua. Kini terjadi adu peluru yang membuat bising telinga. Belum lagi perkelahian yang terjadi diantara.

"Kau tidak apa Hyung?" tanya Zhoumi saat melihat Sungmin menatap bahunya yang mengeluarkan darahnya sedikit. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum, "I'm fine, awas" Sungmin berteriak dan menarik tangan Zhoumi untuk berlindung.

"Kenapa banyak sekali musuh, dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat tiga koper bewarna metallic didalam mobil hitam tadi" ujar Sungmin sambil memperhatikan dari jauh. Dia juga tidak tahu, mereka siapa dan siapa. Karena semuanya memakai masker mulut dan kacamata. Terlihat sama.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa?" tanya Hyukjae yang baru saja sampai ditempat mereka. Terdapat luka lebam dipipi kanannya.

"Kami berdua baik-baik saja" ujar Zhoumi mewakili Sungmin.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Baguslah" ia pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya saat merasakan kalau ponselnya bergetar.

"Ada apa Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin saat ia merasakan kalau raut wajah Hyukjae berubah dua kali lebih panic daripada sebelumnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Sungmin dan Zhoumi secara bergantian.

"Kita dijebak Hyung, aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi dari Shindong Hyung yang mengatakan kalau diwilayah barat Busan tidak terjadi apapun" jelas Hyukjae yang membuat Sungmin mengeratkan pistol dalam genggamannya.

"Padahal Shindong Hyung sudah menghadang mereka dengan seratus orang yang diperintahkan oleh Siwon"

"Tapi, mana mungkin Siwon bisa salah perhitungan?"

"Bisa saja Zhou, kau ingat tentang insiden yang kemarin baru saja terjadi?" Zhoumi mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Hyukjae.

"Tunggu, apa Shindong Hyung melihat tiga koper metallic itu?" selidik Sungmin yang dibuahkan gelengan dari Hyukjae, "Tidak Hyung" jawabnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" Sungmin dan Hyukjae mengangguk, sambil mengikuti langkah Zhoumi.

Namun siapa sangka, sebuah pistol menghadang mereka. Mengacung tepat diwajah tampan Zhoumi.

Hingga suara letusan terdengar.

…

Heechul tersenyum santun pada seseorang yang kini duduk didepannya. Dia menghela nafas sebelum berucap, "Dia ternyata si bayi mungil itu, aku tidak menyangkanya" ujarnya pelan tanpa menghilangkan gurat kebahagian dari wajah cantiknya.

"Ya, seperti itulah kenyataannya"

Heechul menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan memelasnya. Seakan memohon sosok itu akan menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" dia mengucapkan dengan nada yang bergetar, "Katakan, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Sosok itu diam, memilih menyesap teh hangat yang disediakan Heechul kepadanya. Aura cukup menegangkan, hanya ada dirinya dan juga sosok itu.

Dia pun dengan sengaja tidak membuka toko rotinya hari ini.

"Katakan Kangin, dimana Siwonku?"

Kangin tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Heechul yang sudah berlinang air mata, "Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja. Siwonmu saat ini sedang bertugas menjadi salah satu anggota FBI" jawab Kangin santai dan tiak terpengaruh oleh situasi yang ditimbulkan oleh Heechul.

"Apa dia tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Heechul sekali lagi.

Kangin mengangguk, "Ya, tapi terkadang dia sering pulang mengunjungi rumah Jaejong" Heechul tertegun mendengar nama Jaejong.

"J-jaejong? Jaejong kau bilang?" Kangin mengangguk, "Benar, kemarin aku sempat menemuinya. Bahkan dia sangat merindukanmu Hyung" Kangin berucap.

Heechul tak kuasa menahan senyum diantara tangisnya, "Bisa kau mempertemukanku dengannya?" tanya Heechul pada Kangin.

"Ya, tentu saja. Akan ku lakukan, tapi tidak sekarang"

…

"Bumiie~ apa masih sakit?" tanya Donghae sambil menyentuh lengan Kibum yang masih berbalutkan perban putih yang basah, tentunya.

Kibum tersenyum sambil membenarkan letak Donghae didalam gendongannya. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak sakit sama sekali" jawabnya pelan.

Donghae tersenyum, lantas merebahkan kepalanya pada punggung hangat Kibum. Walau pakaian mereka masih sangat basah, namun Donghae bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta diantaranya.

"Bumiie~"

"Hm"

"Saranghaeyo"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, dan melirik sekilas kea rah belakangnya. Menatap Donghae yang kini memejamkan matanya, "Nado" ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

…

"Jadi, Siwon masih tidak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Jaejong bukan Eomma kandungnya?" tanya Heechul yang dianggukan oleh Kangin.

"Aku pun berharap kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Kibum"

Heechul mengangguk pasrah mendengarnya, "Aku hanya masih tidak percaya, kalau Hangeng" dia menggantungkan perkataannya.

Kangin tersenyum, "Aku akan mencari kebenarannya, maka dari itu aku membutuhkan Kibum dan Siwon dalam membantuku" ujarnya tulus.

Heechul tersenyum, "Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya" ia tertawa, "Oh iya, Hangeng tidak tahukan masalah nama Siwon atau segalanya?" Kangin menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia tidak tahu hal itu, sedikitpun" jawabnya datar.

Keduanya menoleh, saat mendengar pintu toko terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang namja yang saling bergandengan tangan menatap keduanya lurus.

"Appa"

"Eomma?"

…**.. TBC …..**

**Semakin anehkah? Aku rasa tidak! Sedikit demi sedikit rahasia dibalik ff ini terkuak. Tunggulah di chap selanjutnya.**

**Untuk Kibum,**

**Happy birthday ^^**

**Bagaimana Kihae momentnya?**

**Maaf kalau masih ada typo(s) ya .. ^^**

**Oh iya, maaf tidak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu .**

**Aku mencintai kalian para readers ~ (^^ )~ ~( ^^)~**


End file.
